


Supermodel

by Beautyishername



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyishername/pseuds/Beautyishername
Summary: It's hard watching your ex and your supposed friend together. Trying to move on from being stabbed in the back. Luckily, her real friends are there for her. Even a friend she didn't know she had. DISCLAIMER McMantle, Clayronica, Choni, Sweet Valentine, Falerie





	1. Same Drugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same Drugs- Chance the Rapper

It hurt like hell. Watching your ex with one of your friends. Walking the halls like you weren’t affected.  Knowing your peers were waiting. No. Living for the moment you’d break down and cry.

No!

She wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. She was Josie McCoy. She didn't cry over boys. And her relationship didn’t validate who she was. It was her voice. Her talent. But it didn’t help that Chuck was kissing Veronica only a couple of lockers down. It was like everywhere she turned they were right there. They had been broken up for two weeks. Chuck didn’t even wait a month for them to fully be broken up.

And that was what broke her. Realizing they had been doing this behind her back. That Veronica showed that she didn’t care about anyone but herself. That Chuck played on her emotions for him. Making her believe she was enough for him. He lied to her. Embarrassed her. Rushing to the bathroom, she hid in the stalls.

Her phone was buzzing. It was Melody and Valerie but she didn’t want to be bothered right now. She held herself on the toilet hearing people walk in.

“I couldn’t do it if I was Josie. Looking at Chuck and Veronica together. Knowing your boyfriend dropped you for your friend who's prettier and richer.” One girl said putting on her lip gloss and mascara.

Josie bit her lip, clenching her fists.

“I know right. And they make a cute couple too.” Another washed her hands. “It’s what she gets for being the stuck-up diva. Finally, someone knocked her off her……” Their words fell short as Josie slammed the stall door open. Both girls stiffened at her black eyes.

“O no. Keep going. Feel free to talk crap in front of me.” She approached them and the two swallowed the lumps in their throat.

“Sorry Josie. We just…” They couldn’t take their words back.

“Leave. Now.” Josie threatened as they obeyed.

And then tears fell. She tried to stop them but she couldn’t. It hurt so much knowing that people were blaming her. Maybe her and Chuck's breakup was her fault. Gripping the sink, her tears fell harder. Josie McCoy didn’t cry. Even when her parents divorced. And then the bathroom door opened with the stunning red head and purpled hair rebel.

They both embraced her. And she held onto them. Cheryl gave Toni determined eyes. Chuck and Veronica were going to pay for hurting her sister. When Josie collected herself, Cheryl grabbed some paper towels helping her wipe off her dripping mascara. Toni rubbed Josie's back. “Valerie and Melody told us to look for you here while they checked the music room.” Toni sent them a quick text. “They should be here in like 2 minutes.” As on cue gorgeous musicians walked in hugging her.

And Josie hated this feeling. She hated feeling so out of control. And the way they were all looking at her, she couldn’t take it. Walking to the door, Valerie gripped her wrist.

“SiSi….” Her light eyes glowed in concern.

“It was a breakup. These things happen. I'll get over it.” But Valerie and Melody gave her chastising eyes. Josie folded her arms, refusing to drop her guard.

“Stop trying to neglect your pain. It’s ok to be sad around us. We're your friends.” All four of them gave her soft eyes.

“Then tell me the truth. Is the breakup my fault? Don’t answer because I pushed him to her. I can't be mad at anyone but myself.” Josie’s voice raised. She wasn’t yelling at them, more towards herself.

“It's not your fault.” Melody hugged her. “You can't force someone to do something. He told you he could handle your busy schedule. That he was proud of you. If he was feeling some type of way about it, he should have told you rather than sneaking off with Veronica.” Melody and Valerie held her hands while Toni walked to the door.

“Babe. Where are you going?” Cheryl asked.

“To find Chuck and introduce him to my boots.” Cheryl smirked with pride.

“Girls. No. No one is going to approach Chuck or Veronica. I can fight my own battles.” She looked at them. Especially the unmovable Cheryl. All of them had dominant personalities.

“Because we are going to come up with a plan to get them back. We wait and then we pounce” Cheryl’s eyes glowed in vengeance. She was already conjuring ways to do this.

“No!!!!” Josie stopped her. “Because karma. I’m hurt but I refuse to let him and her make me bitter.”

RRRRRRRRRR

Josie looked through the bookshelves in the library for a history assignment. Unaware of dark eyes on her. Reggie sat at the table staring at her, taking in her beauty. Her radiant flawless skin. Those doe like eyes. Long lashes. Slim figure. How couldn’t Chuck see what he had? How couldn’t Chuck know what he was getting with Veronica.

He remembered dating her freshman year. He was in awe of her. She made him feel as if he was so lucky to have her. And then she turned out being a maneater. Flirting with different guys behind his back. While trying to get the attention of the guy she wanted, Archie, his best friend. And now she was working her magic with Chuck since Archie dropped her. After he took his notes, he walked to the book shelf putting it back in it’s place.

He frowned at her sad eyes as she grabbed the book he just put down. “You’re a life saver.” She said to him.

“Thanks.” He walked away. It was weird how much Reggie had changed since freshman year. He wasn’t the arrogant, inconsiderate jerk. He actually wanted to make something of himself. He was constantly in the newspapers for not only football but for his academic achievements in science.

Walking back to the table, she sat down taking notes as Veronica walked in. Perfect Veronica with her pearls and heels. She made her way to her table. Josie wrote, ignoring her. And Veronica sat in front of her. Josie grabbed her things leaving her behind as Veronica followed her in the library.

The pristine beauty knew what it looked like, but Josie had to know the truth.

“Leave me alone Veronica.” Josie threatened. Despite what she said 30 minutes again. With her in front of her, it was getting hard to be the bigger person.

“Look. It’s not what you think ok.” Veronica tried to apologize. “I wasn’t trying to intentionally hurt you…when you two were together I didn’t kiss him or sleep with him.” It sounded worse when she spoke it.

“That's comforting.” Veronica bit her lip. She still respected her. Which was why she hated hurting her.

“Tt’s the truth.” Josie looked at her laughing.

“Do you really think I am buying this performance? You aren’t a great actress. You're wasting your time giving me this sorry excuse of an apology. You two knew what you were doing. It’s what you do best. Manipulate people. You want to know what’s ironic. The fact that all you do is try to call out misogyny but where is your sense of feminism? When you moved here freshman year, Cheryl and I befriended you. I even took you in my band as she did with the Vixens. Even when you left I treated you the same. You're pathetic.” Veronica wiped her eyes.

She couldn’t help who she had fell for. He was different than Reggie. Than Archie.

Josie rolled hers. Even know she was trying to gain sympathy.

“I really like Chuck and it's…”

“You only like yourself. You’re going to get rid of Chuck. You are hoping Archie will come back to his senses. You did it with Reggie. You’re doing it again. This conversation is over.” Her hard eyes mad Veronica walk away.

Josie held herself.

At least she was able to stand her ground. But she still didn’t feel proud of herself. She was just sad. How could she give two people the power to hurt her like this?

Walking to the exit, she saw a letterman jacket on the table. Looking around, she didn’t see Reggie. Grabbing it she headed to hallway, frowning when she didn’t see Archie or him. Then it clicked in her mind. He was probably in the weight room.

Walking inside, she saw a shirtless Reggie hitting a boxing bag with gloves. Looking down, she rubbed the back of her neck. He was in his element. And she couldn’t help but notice how handsome he was as he swung at the bag each time. He was pretty good. He looked up and she didn’t know what to say. He gave her a smirk as she bit her lip.

“You left your jacket. I am just returning it. Which is probably a no brainer.” She stumbled handing it to him. She was so cute flustered. Grabbing his shirt, he put it on. It wasn’t like he hadn't noticed her body either.

“Thanks.” The two stared at eachother for a little moment. Reggie cleared his throat. “You were just returning the favor.” He sat down on the metal bench as she sat down beside him.

“So how long have you been boxing?”

“Since freshman year. Started at the community center with training. Why interested?” She quickly shook her head. He laughed.

“I don’t know. I mean. I do hear it’s a good way to get rid of stress. And it’s definitely something I need to do.” She held herself.

“Yeah breakups are hard especially when you really care for the person. If it’s any constellation. He'll be back in two weeks saying how much he missed you. And he was wrong.” He tried to make her feel better.

“Probably but if that were to happen I don’t think I would want him back. The way he broke up with me. How he made feel. His words verbatim were: I’m holding you back from your career. And you can’t juggle a relationship and that.” His eyes saddened at her tears. “Basically saying it was my fault. And then turn around. Surprise. He’s with Veronica pushing his tongue in her mouth at Pop’s.”

“Yeah I remember when Veronica put me through that. I had different boys from schools telling me about her and I didn’t want to believe it. Like I thought I was the one. Which is rare because Reggie Mantle never falls for someone.” Josie nodded.

“Me neither. I see Toni and Cheryl, Fangs and RiRi, even Sweet Pea and El. And I just thought I had that. Like is there something wrong with me Reggie?” He wiped her tear with his thumb.

“If there’s something with you then there is something wrong with me too Kitty.” She gave him a soft smile. It’s got to the first one she had in days.

“Hey Reggie.” Archie burst through the doors looking at the quarterback and songstress. “Hey Josie.” They both had this look in their eyes. Was he interrupting a moment? “Umm.” He got his words together. “Coach needs us.” He left them alone.

Both pushed through the awkwardness. As odd as it felt it felt odder how they felt so comfortable to talk to eachother. Both didn’t realize how down to earth the other had become. “See you around Mantle.” Josie grabbed her books leaving him behind. He could only smirk. He finally got a conversation with her.

RRRRRRRR

The Bulldogs gathered in the empty classroom. Reggie sat on the teacher's desk as the others waited for him. Archie. Moose. And the Chuck. It took everything in him to not jump over desks to punch him. “Reggie.” Archie called him back. He wondered did Chuck catch his death glare he was trying to hide. He gave them a signal to be quiet.

“Coach wants us to think of a fundraiser for the team. I was thinking of a barbecue. 6 dollars a plate. Potato salad, mac n’ cheese, wings, links.” The team nodded in agreeance talking amongst themselves.

“I can cook as long as we pitch in for the meat.” Moose volunteered.

“My mom and I can make the mac n cheese and potato salad “ Chuck said.

“And my mom and I can make some cakes.” Reggie said.

“Guess that leaves me to bring the grill.” Archie said.

“Which leaves the juniors and sophomores to buy the meat.” He ordered as they agreed.

“But what of it’s not selling plates? What if we do a picnic.” One member said. “And we could ask JATP to perform.” Chuck flinched as some of the members glared daggers at him and Chuck.

“Getting them involved is out the question.” Reggie tried to brush passed it. Then the sophomore realized what he said.

“But what if we pay them? They can’t say no to money. I mean we need them. If we make enough money we could split the profit.” Reggie had to admit it was a good idea but he couldn’t ask Josie to do that. Money wouldn’t make it better.

“Great idea but no.” Reggie said as the other members kept looking at Chuck.

Yeah he did her wrong, but it wasn’t like he went in the relationship expecting to hurt her. He adored Josie. Gorgeous. Driven. Head strong. But somehow it changed.

“So basically we are getting penalized because of Chuck. Thanks a lot.” He said. “How about we get the Vixens help in this. They’re quicker than any tweet. We could turn it into a picnic and car wash.” Reggie gave them a shake of the head.

“The Vixens aren't helping. Josie and Cheryl are best friends.” The whole room erupted.

“Nice going.” The other members said as Chuck huffed.

“Yeah I broke up with Josie. Now I’m with Veronica. Get over it.” He stood up for himself. Archie and Reggie shrugged.

“Have fun while it lasts.” Archie said as Chuck walked out the meeting.

Everyone was already placing bets on him and Veronica's relationship. They didn’t see it wasn’t just physical. It was emotional. It started at a coffee shop. He was waiting for Josie who texted saying she had to cancel for practice. And then he saw Veronica sitting there by herself. They just started talking about nothing. She was more this vengeful person everyone made her out to be. She was just misunderstood.

“What's wrong babe?” Veronica linked her arm in his.

“Nothing baby.” He kissed her sweet lips.

RRRRRRR

Josie saw the pussycats with the serpents at the lunch table and she couldn’t be around them. Not with them looking at eachother like that. It was a look she craved for. No she didn’t need a relationship but she wanted to know what it was like to find her equal. Chuck definitely wasn’t that. Walking outside, she sat at the picnic table eating her sandwich.

Reggie walked down the stairs finding her eating by herself. He squinted his eyes in curiosity. “why are you eating out here?” she even ate cute.

“I take it your favorite game is 20 questions.” He smirked at her sass. “If I were to eat with them. It would just be too much.” He nodded.

“Then come with me to mom's bakery real quick.” She bit her lip. “You know you don’t want to be here. Why not take the opportunity?” Reggie asked as Josie gave him accusing eyes.

No one was this nice. Even Reggie had a reputation going from girl to girl. She wasn’t going to entangle herself in more drama.

“Reggie I don’t know how you see me. But…” he gave her questionable eyes. This was a different girl than earlier.

“What are you talking about Josie?”

“I just broke up with my boyfriend. And here you come being all nice and sweet. Hoping to take advantage of that. I’m not that kind of girl.” She fired back.

“Wait. Hold up. Is that really what you think? Some jock trying to get in your pants?” Words couldn’t express what he felt right now looking in her stern eyes.

“It’s not like you guys haven’t shared girls before.” She stood up.

“Look I'm sorry Chuck broke up with you. But I’m not going to be your emotional punching bag. I was really being nice to you because you don’t deserve that. And you’re so angry till….you know what…. Screw you.” He walked off.

He shouldn’t have said that last part. But if she could hurt him, then he could hurt her too. He knew that was petty but he couldn’t help it.

And she covered her face. Once again, everything was her fault. What was wrong with her? She was hardwired differently than everyone else.  Reggie didn’t deserve that. Every conversation she had with him he treated her with respect. Showed her a different side. And what did she do? Be rude and inconsiderate.

RRRRRRRR

Sweet Pea held Melody's hand, trying to cheer her up. So was Fangs with Valerie. They were so upset for Josie. Glaring daggers at Veronica who knew to walk the other way. The guys swore their dark eyes could cut her. Valerie took a deep breath as Fangs kissed her temple. “Let me ask the obvious question. Are we going to listen to Josie and stay out of this? I don’t want to.” Cheryl gave a little smirk. At least someone was seeing it her way. “I mean Josie gets brownie points for doing what is right but its not fair how those two get to walk here like that.”

“It's not.” Fangs said. “but guys it’s life. Relationships are complicated. Sometimes things just happen.” They sighed knowing they didn't want to hear it, but it was the truth.

“You're right.” Toni said. “But still the nerve of Veronica trying to apologize.”

“it was pretentious to say the least.” Cheryl offered. “I want to make them rue the day they hurt her like this.” Her voice dripped with venom. They all looked to Melody who was quiet.

“I hate how Josie keeps getting hurt by the guys she lets back into her life. Constant pain from her father. Now Chuck. And every time she picks up the pieces. It’s hard watching her go through this because she doesn’t tell us too much because she wants us happy. But she's not.” Sweet Pea kissed her hand. This was why he loved her. She had the biggest heart of anyone he knew.

“You’re right but Josie wants to figure this out for herself. Let her because she can’t afford to lose you guys too. And if you interfere, she’s going to be so pissed.” Leave it to Sweet Pea to be the reasonable one.

Cheryl folded her lips not being so sure if she could.

RRRRRR

Walking to the music room, her jaw clenched. Chuck was sitting on the couch. God was testing her. Her hands shook. Her jaw clenched. She was ready to punch him. He stood at her presence, keeping his distance. “You actually have the nerve to show your face here.” She placed her bag down. And he kept his hands in his pockets. “You and Veronica are made for eachother.” He made sure to keep his distance.

She saw him as this bad guy. And he wasn’t. He was just following his heart. And she got hurt in the process.

“I’m sorry. You have every right to be mad.”

“Thanks for giving me permission.” Her sarcasm stung. He deserved every ounce of it.

“I was being a coward. I should have told you how I honestly felt.” How could he just erase 5 months like that? “It just happened. We didn’t plan for it to.” Could he twist the dagger even more?

“Go to hell Chuck. And take Veronica with you.” She spat.

“This is between me and you. Leave her out of this.” He demanded.

“are you serious? You’re protecting her. First you come to me giving this terrible apology like her. Then you try to tell me how I should react? Newsflash, you dumped me for Veronica. And you didn’t care about my feelings at all. During our whole relationship you tried to convince me you were a good guy but you're not. It wasn’t like you picked some random girl. You picked my friend.”

“Look Josie.”

“You look Chuck. You don’t get to break my heart and then try to ask for my forgiveness. I didn’t know you could be this selfish.”

“I’m the selfish one. Are you serious? Cancelling our dates. Hardly ever being there when I needed you.”

“o no don’t do that. We studied together. Went to church. I even went to your practices when I could. You knew what my life was like. You’re just trying to find some find a way to justify your actions at my expense. And you made me doubt myself. Until now. Goodbye Chuck.” He slammed the door behind him.

RRRRRRRR

Reggie walked in his mother's busy bakery. It was the best in town. So good she was in the process of making a chain of them throughout the area. Melinda looked at him with curious eyes as the workers carried plates to her numerous customers. “I tried calling but you guys didn’t answer.” He kissed Melinda's cheek as they walked in the back. She could always make time for him.

“What did you need?” she asked.

“Why do you think I need something? Why can’t I just come visit my gorgeous mother?” His mother scoffed at his charm.

“Do girls really fall for that?” She punched his ego, laughing as he rolled his eyes. “What do you want babe?”

“How about 5 cakes for next weekend?” His mother rolled her eyes. At least he didn’t wait till the last minute. “It’s for a fundraiser.” He told her the details.

“I guess.” She gave him a little smile as the rush hour was starting to die down. He couldn’t stop thinking about Josie. He kept replaying it in his head. She really thought he was trying to take advantage of her. “Why so glum chum?”

“This girl at school.” He volunteered. “She broke up with her boyfriend. And now every guy is on the craplist.” Melinda took a breath.

“Been there done that.” She laughed thinking about her divorce. “Would this girl be Josie?” How did she know? He must have asked with his eyes. “Her mother told me this morning. She hates how much she’s hurting. So what happened?”

“I was Just being her friend. Simple conversation. Then she accused me of trying to get in her pants. I like her. I can’t deny that, but I wouldn’t do her like that.” Melinda took a deep breath.

“To be fair can you blame her? Remember how you constantly went to the gym when Veronica broke your heart. Remember how I didn’t want to go out the house when your dad and I divorced. “ Reggie nodded.

“I know but it still hurt.” He shrugged.

“Give her time. Just be her friend. Wait for her to come around to you though. She will.”

RRRRRR

Cheryl saw Archie at locker, walking over to him. Her eyes twinkled with deceit. No one was going to hurt Josie and get away with it. Gripping her binder she stood beside Archie making him jump at her presence. “A little birdie told me you guys were having a fundraiser. That just can’t happen.” She smiled.

“Cheryl. Please don’t ruin this for us. It was just one person. We need this money for new equipment.” Archie was as kind as possible.

“Archie I love it when you beg. But how can I forgive the bulldog who broke my girl's heart? He should  of thought of that when he decided to kiss Eva Peron. What is this spell Veronica has on you guys?” He bit her lip. It was obvious. She was beautiful. Captivating. The life of the party. But he needed more than fun. He needed stability. “I mean how could you date a girl who broke Reggie like that?”

“He forgave me. Because underneath all that ego, he’s a good person.” Archie said. “Please just don’t.” Cheryl took a deep breath. Every fiber of her being wanted to make them all suffer. But then Sweet Pea’s words came to her. She didn’t want Josie to be mad at her.

Toni saw Cheryl with Archie. She could see her love's dark eyes. Walking to her, she grabbed her hand kissing it gently. And Cheryl instantly relaxed at her touch. Archie thanked God for Toni. Soon the stunning red head dropped her guard.

“I'll think about it. Don’t hold your breath.” Archie walked off as Toni gave her chastising eyes.

“Please tell me you didn’t do whatever you were thinking.” Toni knew her like a book.

“You can relax my love I didn't. I wanted to though.” They watched Chuck walk pass them as Toni flipped him off. It made Cheryl smile, rewarding her with a kiss.

“I should do that more often then.” Toni smiled, stealing one more. “But seriously Cheryl. Stay out of this.”

“ok.” She finally gave in. Only this girl could change her mind.

RRRRRRRRR

Archie headed to his class as Josie called his name. He stopped waiting for her. He was definitely going to regret this. She was probably going to threaten him like Cheryl. But when he saw her urgent eyes he knew that wasn’t the case.

“Um. What do you do to get on Reggie's good side?” Archie gave her curious eyes. Since when had they become friends? It wasn’t his business. Besides he should know since he did go out with his first love.

“If I told you. You wouldn’t believe me.” The two walked down the hall together.

“Try me.” She stated.

“He loves donuts.”

“Seriously.” She gave a little grin.

“Yeah. Even when him and Ronni broke up freshman year, I hesitated dating her sophmore year. I knew he was over her but just didn’t know how he would take it. So, I bought him a dozen glazed.” Josie took it in. “So what did you do?”

“After we left the weight room, I exploded on him. Accused him of being the worst guy ever. Which isn’t true.”

“He'll forgive you. Because that’s who he is. When you’re his friend. He’s there for you. No matter what. He wanted me and Veronica to work out. And was there for me when it didn’t.”

“But that’s the thing. Me and him aren’t friends. We really aren’t anything.” Archie doubted that. The way they were looking at eachother earlier. She was right they weren’t friends either. “I’m just trying to get through this month. I know people are actually happy that this happened to me. I see it on their faces.”

“They’re just jerks Jose. Jealous of you. And if Chuck can’t see what he has then he wasn’t worth your time.”

“Thanks Archie.” She hugged him. He hugged her back walking to his class.

“He’s right you know.” Valerie and Melody came behind her, linking their arms in hers. What would she do without her sisters. They had her back until the end.

“Yeah I know.” She gave them a sad smile. She just wished this truth could make her feel better.


	2. Love Me Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Me Right-Amber Mark

Three days had passed since Josie had treated Reggie so badly. She had tried to get him to talk to her. Sitting beside him in class. Meeting him before he walked in the locker room. But he refused to look at her. Even throwed away the donut she left in his locker thanks to Cheryl’s connections. He purposefully grabbed the bag throwing it in the trashcan where she could see it. And that stung. But that was what she did to him. She couldn’t blame him for having a backbone.

Looking at her watch, she saw it was 6. They didn’t practice too long today. Plus, she didn’t have any homework on this Friday. The donut shop closed at 7. Why not make one more attempt? Hugging and kissing her sisters, she left them behind as they walked to the gym.

Melody and Valerie walked inside to seeing Toni and Cheryl enjoying their time alone. These two couldn’t stop kissing each other. It was sweet. Especially since Cheryl was able to find her match in Toni. Valerie cleared her throat as the two parted, wiping off each other’s lips with a cute blush on their cheeks. “I see why you two snuck off.” Melody teased as they joined the bleachers with them.

“It’s not like you guys need us to tell you how good you are.” Toni smiled.

“Some groupies you two are.” Valerie joked as Cheryl stood up. They gave her curious eyes.

“I left my uniform in my locker. Give me a moment.” The three looked at each other. Might as well follow her. Walking in the girl’s locker room, the four saw a paper bag on the wooden bench.

“What do we have here?” Cheryl asked.

“Why do I feel like we’re in an episode of Pretty Little Liars?” Melody asked.

“Please do not joke like that.” Toni said. “We don’t need a dead body popping up out of no where.” They all laughed as Cheryl opened the bag, pulling out two cheer uniforms.

“Veronica’s without a doubt.” Valerie said. “Did she leave a note? You know how she prides herself in being extra.” Cheryl poured the clothes out.

“Nothing.” Toni said.

“Good because we don’t need someone we can’t trust. Besides I was going to make her life miserable until she quit.” They three gave her chastising eyes.

“What? Luckily it didn’t come to that. Besides I did Archie a favor by not destroying the Bulldog’s fundraiser for next weekend. I’m doing good.” They all shook their heads at the hbic.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Josie saw Mrs. Mantle’s car in the driveway, but not Reggie’s. She saddened. Then she asked herself, why was his forgiveness so important to her? Because she didn’t want to lose out on having a friend. She wanted to show him she wasn’t this high maintenanced diva. Biting her lip, she rang the doorbell holding the little box. This was a stupid idea. All this week she was wasting money on donuts. Money she could easily be spending on hair products or clothes. Ringing the doorbell again, she smiled at the lovely Mrs. Mantle.

“Josie.” The woman welcomed her inside. She knew she would come around soon enough. When Reggie told her all she was trying to do, he realized this girl was as persistent as him. “I take it those are for my son.”

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure he told you how I went complete nuclear warfare on him. Just give him these please. Please tell him I’m really sorry.”

“You can tell him yourself you know.” Josie’s eyes widened.

“I didn’t see his car.” She bit her lip.

“It’s in the shop for the weekend.” Melinda saw her nervous demeanor.

“O.” Josie said.

“He’s in the garage. Tell him don’t stay up too late.” She walked up the stairs.

Josie knew she had to apologize to him. Correction. She wanted to apologize to him. But she was so scared. Scared that he would blow up on her. Which he should of. She should just leave the donuts on the counter and go.

But then he walked in the kitchen. Obviously not expecting to see her with his shocked eyes. Then they hardened. Why couldn’t she give up? Take the hint? Why did she have to be so stubborn? “Did you come here to watch me throw away those donuts in my own trashcan?” He went to the fridge to get a water. He had to stop working out with his head phones. If he had heard her, he would have stayed in the garage.

“Can you please just talk to me Reggie?” He kept looking in the fridge, ignoring her. Walking up to him, Josie pulled his arm, making him look at her. “Five minutes. That’s all I ask.” Her eyes bored into his. They were this beautiful dark chocolate. It was something she didn’t notice until now. But he always noticed her eyes. They had this power to stop his heart.

“Fine.” He looked down at her hand still on his arm. Taking a deep breath, she moved it.

“I’m sorry. That’s all I’ve been trying to tell you this week. I was wrong for jumping on you like that. I can’t use my breakup as a reason to hurt others. I don’t see you as this Casanova.”

“Casanova?” He asked. “You and Cheryl are best friends.” He found himself laughing.

“I just. I can’t forgive myself for mistreating you. This is a small town. Everyone knows everyone’s business. Your parents’ divorce was just as rocky as mine’s. And your dad like mine wasn’t the best man he could be.” Josie found his soft eyes again. “I don’t want to be added to that list of people you can’t depend on. I know we haven’t really talked much. But the other day. I don’t know. It just felt good to talk to you.” She felt this warmth rush through her.

“It felt good to talk to you too.” He licked his lips realizing how close they were. Putting some space in between them, he found her dark diamonds for eyes. She was too pretty for her own good. She wasn’t like Veronica or Cheryl to him though. They were beautiful beyond measure but at times they could wear too much make-up. Josie was just naturally beautiful. She could just wake up and be stunning. And then he realized he was staring at her. He had to get control of himself.

Josie bit her lip under his intense eyes. Holding herself, he cleared his throat. “I accept your apology.”

“But….” Josie felt one coming on.

“I could have easily gone off on you too. Accuse you of trying to use me to get back at Chuck.” She frowned. “But I didn’t. You can’t jump to conclusions or assume.” He stated.

“Your right.” She said. “Anyways. I wouldn’t do you like that. Lie to you. It sucks being on the receiving end. Besides friends don’t lie.” She smiled.

“Stranger things reference.” He smirked. “Didn’t take you for one to watch that show.”

“Now who’s assuming.” He smirked at her sass. “I got to watch season 2 though. I heard it’s even better than the first.”

“Yeah it is. Want to watch some episodes? We could eat the donuts.” She smiled following him to his couch.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Melody walked in the convenience store smiling at Sweet Pea helping a couple behind the register. She didn’t see him. And that was a good thing. She wanted to surprise him. Give him a little smile. Walking through the candy aisle, her eyes lit up at the lifesaver gummy rings. Grabbing them, she laughed. She couldn’t wait to eat them. “I like a girl who can eat.” Sweet Pea snuck behind her kissing her cheek.

“Hey boo.” She stole another one. He was so tall. “I wanted to pick you up so you wouldn’t have to ride the city bus home. Practice wasn’t as long as I thought.”

“Cool. And in two more months, you and I will be behind a new motorcycle.” She grabbed his hand, kissing it sweetly. She had this intense look in her eyes that mirrored his. “What?” He whispered it delicately.

“It’s just that.” She bit her lip. “I didn’t know you were like this. And I hate how it took you to actually tutor me for me to find this out.”

“And how am I?” He gave her the cutest smirk.

“Rough. Gruff. But oddly charming. Sincere. You’re quiet, but you speak with purpose. I like that. You’re very protective of those you love. I mean care for.” She avoided his eyes. What would she do if he did tell her he loved her? It just didn’t feel right to tell her now. They had only been together for three months. But his gut never steered him wrong.

He never thought he could find someone like Fangs and Toni who could actually deal with his quiet yet dominant personality. He definitely wasn’t expecting the quietest Pussycat to catch his attention. Who knew a drive to work would start this. Lacing their fingers together, he kissed her forehead. “I don’t want this end.”

“Me neither.” She wished she could tell him how she felt. But then she became scared. What if she couldn’t trust it. Look what just happened to Josie. They were two people no one would ever expect to work. But here she was with his hand in hers. And her heart pounding. She folded her lips, dying to speak them.

Both were so caught up in their feelings they didn’t see Chuck come inside. He had to pay for some gas, but seeing Melody made him want to try to talk to her.

“Sweet Pea. I want to tell you something.” She looked into his eyes. Her palms were sweating. Her heart was skipping. But she couldn’t hold it inside.

“What?” He whispered.

“Melody.” Chuck interrupted as they gave him evil eyes. First school. Now here. This town was way too small.

“Can’t you see we are in the middle of something?” Sweet Pea spat. His hand shook in hers. Was she really going to say what he wanted to hear?

“Sorry.” Chuck took a breath.

“I might as well go clock out.” Sweet Pea walked to the back as Melody walked outside. Their moment was ruined all because of him. Chuck happened to follow her. Before this they were good friends. He was hoping she remembered that.

“Chuck. Go away.” He was an itch you couldn’t scratch.

“El….”

“Do not call me that. Only my friends call me that. And you might not have gotten the memo, but you aren’t.” He had never seen her this upset before.

“Melody. Come one. You know me. You know I wouldn’t internally hurt Josie like that. Can you please talk to her? Tell her how sorry I am. She’ll listen to you.” He was being as humble as possible.

“Shouldn’t you be doing this? Not me?” He never heard her this sassy before.

“I tried. And it didn’t work. We got into an argument and everything went left.”

“I wonder why?” Her sarcasm hurt. “I don’t even recognize you anymore Chuck. I mean even now, you are trying to manipulate me into doing your job for you.”

“No. I am not. It’s like everything I do is wrong.”

“Because you’re a coward. Who can’t live with the consequences of his actions. You emotionally cheated on Josie with Veronica. Dumped her tried to make it believe it was her fault. Then got with Veronica. Then right after you want to try to apologize. How does that make sense?” Her black eyes made him put distance between them.

“Whatever.” He walked back inside as Sweet Pea bumped into him. Melody closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

“It’s ok babe.” He handed her the candy..

“No. It’s not.”

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

After two episodes, Reggie turned off the tv. Both really weren’t concentrating on the show. It was each other. There were so many questions going through their heads. For Josie, it was how did she become so curious about the quarterback slash boxer? Maybe it was how he stood his ground with her. He was strong-willed like her. Eating her donut, she caught his eyes on her. And he looked away from her. It wasn’t like she hadn’t noticed how attractive he was. Supertall. Nice built. He had this air of confidence that was no longer obnoxious.

“So how did you come to love donuts so much?”

“Let me guess your favorite game is 20 questions.” He teased. And she rolled her eyes at him. “It was something my grandparents and I would do after church. I lived for Sundays to come. Then we’d go back to their house and watch old black and films and musicals.”

“Like what?” Josie had never seen his eyes light up like this. It was beautiful. She had never known for him to look this relaxed.

“Maltese Falcon. Psycho. Casablanca.” He ate his donuts. “And when they died in middle school. It was like it hit me all at once. My grandpa was suffering from dementia. And then 5 months later, my grandmother was gone. She died of a broken heart.” Josie reached for his hand, giving him comfort. “I lost a safe haven. When my parents argued. I could just go to their house. And….” He stopped himself holding her hand back.

He shouldn’t be enjoying this like he was. She wasn’t even over Chuck….

“Yeah. It sucks waking up to loud arguments and accusations about him on tour. Hoping that your tears would make them stop. But it doesn’t. It didn’t” Josie spoke her thoughts aloud. “My dad’s drug use tore us apart. I will never forget the moment I found syringes in his chester drawer. I was just putting up his clothes. He yelled at me. Accused me of sneaking in his things. But when I told my mom. She knew. She was trying to hide it from me. The strain of him in and out of rehab. I just knew what broken promises meant at a young age.” She tried to shrug it off like it wasn’t anything.

“Me too. All the business trips my dad went too. Turns out they weren’t. It was to see his so called other family. At least your dad had a reason. Addiction is an illness. My dad just didn’t want to do right. I haven’t talked to him since freshman year. He hasn’t even tried to reach out to me. What about yours?”

“Let’s just say, you can always tell when he’s sober and when he relapses.” She saddened realizing she was still holding his hand. But she didn’t let go, because they both needed to not feel like they were alone. “Is that what sports does for you?” He gave her curious eyes. “Help you to escape like my music?” He nodded.

“But to be honest, I’m starting to enjoy boxing more than football. It’s like everything that I struggle with doesn’t matter. I can clear my head with each punch. There is nothing like it. How about now?” He asked. Her eyes went to her phone. It was already 10. His eyes waited for a response. And she let go of his hand.

“I got get home.” She got up from the couch.

“O no kitty. Not so fast.” He held onto to her hand. Both didn’t want to admit how much they missed the simple touch.

“Fine. Fine. How about tomorrow?” She gave in.

“Cool. But wear exercise clothes. No cat ears. No heels or lipgloss.”

“Duh….”

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Fangs, Valerie, Toni and Cheryl sat in a booth at Pops sharing a large order of mozzarella sticks. Cheryl never thought she would be at such a stable place her senior year. She had a girlfriend who loved her with all her heart. Not only that but her friends also embraced her. And her sister’s friends embraced her too. Kissing Toni’s cheek, they laughed at Fangs stealing Valerie’s cheese stick. She gave him an irritated look which he found adorable. He stole a sweet kiss and she instantly forgave him.

“So I was thinking we take Josie... more like kidnap Josie..and give her a spa day.” Valerie offered. “Nothing makes us happier than mani’s and pedi’s.”

“Excellent RiRi.” Cheryl smiled as Toni looked at her nails.

“You’re right about that Cherry. I need one myself.”

“Tell me about it.” Fangs teased. Leave it to him to be the playful one. Toni took some water from her cup, splashing it on him playfully.

“Then after that, we could go shopping and watch movies at Thistlehouse.” Cheryl added as their milkshakes were brought to them.

And then Veronica and Chuck walked in the diner. Fangs sipped his drink, spotting them immediately. “Don’t look but Ronni and Chuck just made it.” Of course they turned looking at the couple as the waiter gave them their food.

Veronica stared back at them as Chuck grabbed her hand. “They want you to not enjoy yourself. Don’t give this to them.” He was right. It was too soon for apologizes anyway. Josie and Melody proved that.

“They still shouldn’t be looking at us like that. We have every right to be here.” Veronica got up, approaching them.

“You’ve got some nerve encroaching on Serpent and Pussycat territory.” The four looked at Veronica with hard eyes. Veronica folded her arms, taking Cheryl’s harsh words.

“Look. I know what I did. And I’m living with the consequences. But I don’t need you guys bullying me or Chuck.” Fangs and Toni chuckled. Was she really serious?

“You are so dramatic Ronni.” Valerie ate a tater tot. “We could have easily tore you to shreds on Twitter and Instagram. Made a song and played in front of the whole auditorium.”

“We could have also easily written vulgarities on your locker too.” Cheryl said. “But we didn’t.”

“They’re our eyes. We can look at whoever we want with them.” Toni said. “Besides don’t go playing victim now. What did you think would happen?” Fangs was hoping a fight wouldn’t start. He held Valerie’s hands to keep her seated.

“It’s petty. And you know it. I gave up the Vixens. That’s me doing the right thing.” Veronica said as Chuck approached them. Tensions were raising between them.

“So you should be applauded.” Valerie’s sarcasm stung.

“At least she is trying to make things right.” Chuck said.

“O my gosh. You two are so pretentious right now.” Cheryl said. “And I think we all need to stop and appreciate the magnitude of that statement coming from me.”

“Hey!” F.P. came from the back looking at them all. Cheryl, Fangs, and Toni especially. He was beyond pissed. “Not in here. Do I need to kick you guys out?” He was shocked to see this from them.

“No.” Chuck said taking Veronica back to their seats. F.P. stared at the four teens. They refused to look him in the eyes.

“Keep your child’s play out of here.” He walked off. “Don’t make me come back out here.”

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Josie laid in her bed, staring at Reggie’s number in her phone. Was it odd that she wanted to call him? Just talk to him. How was it that she went so long not realizing how much they had in common? Wait, was she actually interested in Reggie Mantle? No. She just got out of a relationship weeks ago. She was nowhere near ready. But she couldn’t stop herself from liking to talk to him. Running her fingers through her coils, her phone beeped.

“What in the….” She went to her notifications, going to Instagram watching the ordeal that just happened. This was all too much. Laying down on her bed she didn’t know whether to be upset or grateful for them. But she had no energy.

Walking down the stairs, she saw her gorgeous mother sleep on the couch with several folders and papers scattered on the table and floor. Grabbing a blanket, she put it on her, kissing her cheek.  She was tired and restless. Then her phone rang.

It was Reggie. Should she answer it? Yes. No. Get a hold of yourself. “Please don’t tell me you want to give me your input on the Pops debacle.”

“No. I don’t even know what you’re talking about. You left your guitar ring here.” She looked at her hand not seeing it.

“Thanks.” She laid back on her bed. It was something that could have been easily texted. But he just couldn’t fight the urge to hear her voice again. There was this silence between them. “You might as well go to Instagram and look at it for yourself.” Pulling it up, he didn’t know what to say. “I should have known my girls couldn’t truly stay out of it.”

“That’s how you know you got good friends Josie.” He laid back on his bed. “And to be honest. We all know Cheryl can go from zero to one hundred real quick. Toni has been the best thing for her. And technically they’ve been trying to stay out of it.” She bit her lip.

“I thought I was going to be fine, but seeing that video. I don’t want to be around anyone.” Her phone rang. “It’s T.T. And I know they are probably still at Pops.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“Not answer right now. I don’t want to talk about this. And I keep getting thrown back into this. It was so much easier with you. Just talking about everything. I know you won’t believe me, but I never told the girls about finding my dad’s needles. Please don’t tell anyone that.”

“As long as you don’t tell anyone what I told you earlier about my dad, your secret’s safe with me.” He had a light grin on his face.

“So besides teaching me to box, what else do you have planned for tomorrow?”

“I got to pick up my car. I’ll take the city bus. My mom is going in early tomorrow. Archie will be out of town with his mom. Moose is spending the day with Kevin.”

“I could take you.” Josie volunteered.

“No. You don’t have to.”

“So you want to ride the bus and probably have to wait through 10 more stops before you get to the mechanic shop. Real smart Mantle.” He wasn’t going to change her mind.

“Suit yourself kitty. Be here for 8.”

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Veronica looked at the pictures of them together on her phone. Her clique. Her girls. She didn’t mean to hurt Josie like this. She really didn’t. But she couldn’t help who she liked. And she couldn’t help that Chuck liked her back. It wasn’t going to work out any other way. Holding herself on Chuck’s bed, he came in laying beside her, reading her eyes. “Do you regret us?” He reached for her hand.

She was so strong for taking that from them. For trying to protect him.

“Of course not.” Her soft voice gave him a sad smile. “I just. I just miss them. They hate me right now but I miss them.” She sighed. “They have every reason to be this way with me. I didn’t just hurt Josie. I hurt them too.”

Chuck didn’t know what to say. There was nothing he could say.

“Moving here I didn’t think I would become accustomed to the milkshakes at Pops or drive in movies. But then I met them. I didn’t have fake friends who cared about prestige for once. They liked me for me.” She paused. “Coming from New York, I was the It girl. And I brought that personality with me. I had to have the popular boy. Didn’t matter about personality. He just had to be cute. That perfect accessory. Reggie. I used him. A stepping stone towards queendom. Just to get to Archie. I was so young minded. And then when I did. Something was missing. He knew it. I knew it.”

“I get it. Everyone has their dream. Mine was Josie. She is Riverdale Royalty in her own right. And then when we got together. I liked her, but it wasn’t like how it should have been.” She laid down beside him, turning to look him in the eyes, running her thumb across his cheek. He rubbed her back.

“With Archie. I couldn’t just do this. Lay down and just feel free to talk to him. He tried to pull that out of me, but I just couldn’t. I don’t know what it was about him. Or maybe it was just me. My walls were up from everything my dad had done.” He kissed her forehead. She kissed his hand. ”When we broke up, I wasn’t angry or sad. I found myself in a relationship that I didn’t put any effort in. But I didn’t tell the girls that. I was pretending Archie and I were this perfect couple. I don’t want to do that anymore.”

“I don’t want to either. Sure Josie did make time with me. The time she could. But I was starting to feel like her groupie. If I told her that. Then I was being selfish. Which I was. So I was trying to find a nice way to tell her and it didn’t come out right. But I want you to know I don’t regret us.” Veronica kissed him sweetly.

 “When we talked that day, something just clicked in my head. I had been looking for this. An emotional connection. It’s something my parents lack. Something that I’ve wanted for so long. I want this and you.”

“Me too. But I hate how this is hurting you. I wish I could make it better.”

“Me too. But there is nothing. I don’t wish anything bad on Josie. I want her to find someone who makes her happy. She deserves that.”

“Yeah. She does.”


	3. Happy Without Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Without Me- Chloe x Halle

Valerie saddened as Fangs rested his head on her chest. They were laying together in a lawn chair outside his trailer. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, kissing his temples. Before they left Pops, they all got chewed out again by F.P. and Fangs felt like a child being punished by his father. F.P. was the father he never had and hated disappointing him. He hated disappointing anyone he cared for.

“I'm sorry.” She looked in his eyes. “We didn’t mean for that to happen.” He held onto her. Those light green eyes always made his heart beat faster.  It was what caught his attention when he met her. They were at a house party and she accidently brushed passed him making him drop his drink. Any other person would have apologized and kept walking. But not her. She helped him clean up the spill.

“I know.” He rubbed her knuckles.

“But Veronica was right. We were acting like a group of petty, mean girls. We are better than that.” He sat up as she sat up with him.

“No you guys weren’t. Means girls are who Cheryl used to be. Terrorizing others for no reason. You guys had a purpose. Standing up for Josie. F.P. just goes off like that sometimes without listening to the whole story. He'll get over it.” The two looked up at the stars lacing their fingers.

In this moment he just wanted time to stop.

“They’re beautiful.” Valerie said. “It’s so peaceful in the Southside. I swear I can never see the stars from my bedroom.”

“Who knew at nighttime the pollution clears so good in our area.” She nudged him. Him and his quiet sarcastic demeanor. “Is it bad that I was thinking of never coming back here?”

“Why?” He looked at her.

“Because. I want to see what else is out there. Because there has got to be more to life than Riverdale. Northside. Southside. I want to start over. Figure out what I want for myself.” It was their senior year after all. And after graduation anything could happen. But she didn’t want to lose him.

“Does that plan include me?” He heard the sadness and nervousness in her voice. Rubbing his thumb across her cheek, he kissed her sweetly. And she couldn’t help but kiss him back.

“I love you.” He took her lips again. She needed this assurance.

“I love you too.” He never said these words to any other girl or guy.

“I know.” She held his hand.

“Then why ask that question.” He wasn’t mad at her. He just wanted to see where she was going with this. She shrugged. “Do you want it to? Don’t get mad at me for this. Please.” She was preparing for her heart to break.

“I like. Love our relationship. I like how we can be playful and then serious. We’ve gotten used to eachother. But I'm still waiting for you to wake up and say you can do better than a Serpent. You will always be a part of my plan. But I'm scared I will outgrow yours. I can see where Chuck was coming from. Even if he wasn’t strong enough for Josie. Just from a guy’s perspective, I understand. I don’t want that to happen to us. I need you.” He kissed the palm of her hand.

Valerie processed his words.

“Are you really afraid of losing me?” Valerie looked in his eyes.

“of course. There isn’t anyone like Valerie Brown.” She laughed.

“And there isn’t anyone like Fangs Fogarty.”

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Josie found herself being woken up by fresh coffee. Walking down the stairs she saw her mother pouring herself some. “Want some baby?”

“No thanks.” She grabbed a banana and muffin as Sierra kissed her cheek. She felt like a kid who was excited at Christmas. She couldn’t wait to see Reggie. No. To try something new.

“So what does my rock star have going today?” Sierra grabbed ate her muffin.

“Going with Reggie Mantle to help him pick up his car. Then he’s going to teach me to box.” Sierra coughed at the unexpected words.

“So you two are a thing now?” The mother gave her a sneaky smirk.

“No mom. Honest. Just friends. He's helping me. Listening to me. And I listen to him. It’s weird. He doesn’t see me as this diva. And I don’t see him as this jerky jock who has to be the center of attention.“ Sierra sipped seeing her daughter's glow. “Mom.”

“Baby. I’m not accusing you of anything. You are going to meet people who fascinate you in different ways. I want you to move on from Chuck. But just make sure you aren’t using Reggie to do that.”

“I’m not mom. We talked about that last night. We actually talked about more things than I could talk to Chuck or the girls about. He's just fun to be around. And it felt good.” She showed her the Instagram video. Sierra shook her head.

“I give them 3 months tops.” Sierra ate her muffin. “Girls like her get bored easily.” Josie shrugged as her mother gave her one more kiss walking out the door.

Josie folded her lips, knowing Chuck never looked at her the way he did Veronica. And Veronica never looked at Reggie and Archie the way she looked at Chuck. It was a hard pill to swallow, but it was getting easier to accept. She didn’t feel as much of weight on her.

Running up the stairs, she searched her closet. Nike tights and a grey sweatshirt. Grabbing her hair, she put it in a bun. She looked like a slob. Wait why did she care what she looked like? Reggie was her friend. Her super chill, smart, handsome friend who's company she shouldn’t be enjoying like this. Putting that in the back of her mind, she drove to his house.

Reggie walked out the door with Josie waiting. He smirked at the diva wearing lip gloss and cat shades. “Thought we said no lip gloss.” He teased putting his seatbelt on.

“You said that. Not me.” She smirked pulling out of his driveway. She looked like a goddess even when she wasn’t dressed up. And he looked like a king to her with his growing hair and nice biceps. But she ignored it. “So what happened to your car?”

“A bad pot hole.” He drank his smoothie and she laughed. “What?”

“You seem like a smoothie slash muscle milk fanatic.” She observed.

“You know it.” He sipped. The silence came back between them. “Here is your ring by the way.” He gave it to her in the cupholder.

“Thanks.” She stopped at the light as her phone beeped. It was her girls.

“You know you should text them back. They are worried about you and you know they won’t stop until you answer.” He was right.

“But I know the conversation is going to be about Chuck. I don’t want to talk about him. And then when I tell them that. It’s going to go right back to him because they think I know what I need.”

“What do you need?” She felt those intense eyes again as her hands gripped the will. Would he stop that? Stop making her feel these shivers down her spine. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she answered.

“This. An escape. Thanks for giving me this.” She gave him a light grin.

“So did you want to go to the community center or back to my house?” She bit her lip. “I know what kind of girl you are Josie. And I don’t want you to blow up on me again. I don’t want you to think I want to get you alone.” She heard the sadness in his voice.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you like that. I know you wouldn't hurt me like that now.” She touched his hand. Her touch was soft. Tender. Warm. She didn’t know who intimate it was. “But am I going to keep paying for that.”

“No.” He removed his hand from hers. He was enjoying it too much. For someone so smart, he was an idiot. He liked a girl who was emotionally unavailable. Gorgeous. Sassy. Strong. Smart. This girl was his dream. And he couldn’t set himself up for failure.

“Reggie. What's wrong?” Josie saw this sadness.

“Nothing just a lot on my mind. This Bulldog fundraiser. Making sure everyone brings what they need to bring.” He was lying to her. Why? But she let it go.

“They will. You’re good leader. They respect you. And now I see why.” Why was she doing this to him? She had no idea what her words were doing to him. How soft her lips looked. She pulled up in the mechanic shop.

“We can go to the community center.” He said quietly, getting out. It was the only way he could keep his emotions in check.

Watching him walk inside, she put her head on the steering wheel. She was falling in a man trap. The way he talked to her. Looked at her. It was sincere. Vulnerable. Beautiful.

RRRRRRRRRRR

Melody put her phone down with Valerie in the passenger seat. Josie was mad at them. They knew her too long to know this. Getting out at Thistlehouse, the two found Cheryl’s key under the flowerpot. Opening her door, the two walked in seeing Cheryl and Toni in robes getting breakfast ready. The two gave them a sneaky smile the couple couldn't ignore.

Toni kissed her cheek, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. And Cheryl blushed pulling the orange juice out the fridge. They were still high off of eachother. They never felt love like this before. “What's new pussycats?” Toni teased as the couple began making them all breakfast.

“You tell us lovebirds.” Valerie made them blush harder. So did Melody. She wished she wasn’t so scared to just say how she felt to Sweet Pea. He needed to know he had her heart.

Cheryl and Toni didn’t speak but their body language said it all. Their loving eyes. Their gentle touches. It was beautiful. Last night was beautiful. But Melody frowned.

“El what's wrong?” Valerie asked. Their bliss from last night was cut short.

“Nothing.” They looked at her with disbelief. She was a terrible liar. But she didn’t want to talk about it. They sensed it, so Valerie moved on.

“We were wondering if you guys heard from SiSi. She’s not answering her phone. And she’s not at home.” Valerie said as Toni touched her hand. The pussycats sat on the bar stools.

“Relax. She just might still be sleep. And what if her mom took her car again.” Cheryl loved how Toni always looked at the positive first. She saw the good in people. Especially her.

“Sorry T.T. That’s not what’s going on. Josie is collecting herself.” The stunning red head bit her lip. Melody grabbed her hand.

“She’s deciding whether or not to blow up on you guys? At least she’s taking time to think.” Melody saddened as Cheryl rubbed her arm. “I haven’t even told her about my ordeal with Chuck.”

“She will forgive us. She knows we did it for her. And as many times as Veronica has given girls the evil eye, you would think she could take it.” Cheryl pulled the eggos from the toaster.

“Cut Cherry we can’t take her for granted like that.” Toni said.

“We aren’t. But I’m not going to apologize for being a good friend to her. For protecting her.” Cheryl said.

“You’re right Cheryl. But it’s bigger than that. Sometimes you have to be strong enough to be weak. Even though we aren’t sorry. We don’t want to lose her either.” Valerie said.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Josie parked beside Reggie at the gym. It was best to come here anyway. Getting out the car, she felt this change in him. Once again, she hurt his feelings. She didn’t mean too. He opened the door for her as she looked at him. She wanted to say something but she couldn’t find the right words. People were lifting weights and riding bikes. Comparing muscles. Looking down at her, he led her to the back of the building. Where her eyes caught the boxing ring and several boxing bags surrounding it. He sat his bag down, giving her a pair or gloves. She looked at them like it was a foreign concept. Shaking his head, he helped her put them on.

“Relax kitty.” He smirked. He was waiting to see that grin from last night. But her mind was on something else.

“Reggie. I’m sorry. Whatever I did I'm sorry.” He looked at her. “I don’t know if it was something I said to make you act like this.”

“Wait you didn’t say anything.” He stopped her, mentally hitting himself. It was him who was in the wrong. Not realizing the depth of his feelings for her. And how he couldn’t act on them.

“Then why were you so distant with me?” Her eyes found his again. They were inviting. And he found himself losing his control. She was so small. So cute.

She was so close to him. So close to where he noticed her high cheekbones. Her thick curls. Her full lips.

“Because Josie.” He licked his lips. Moving closer to her, he heard her shortness of breath. Something was changing between them. Both had felt it. I was powerful. Magnetic.

“Because what?” she whispered as her eyes found his lips. She swallowed the lump in her throat. He was so tall. And so handsome.

“Reggie I thought I saw you walk back here.” Midge gave him a glamorous smile as the two parted. She was wearing a sports bra and Nike tights. Her body was perfect. And she was beautiful. His type.

Reggie saw the sadness in Josie's eyes. But she turned her back to him walking to the bag. Turning his attention to Midge she gave him flirtatious eyes. “So can I take you up on private lessons?” Josie hit the bag loudly.

Why was she upset? Him and Midge would be cute together. He needed someone who just didn't get out of a relationship.

“Midge. I'm kind of busy right now.” She frowned at his annoyed tone. She looked at him. Then at Josie.

“Sure. I'll talk to you later.” She left them alone as he went to Josie who kept punching the bag as hard as she could.

“Go talk to her. You know you want to.” Josie swallowed her pride. She had no right to be jealous. But she was. And she was hurt.

“First of all you don’t know what I want to do. So don’t put words in my mouth. Don’t you think if I wanted to talk with Midge, I would have?” She refused to look at him, still hitting the bag.

Both refused to admit what was about to happen before Midge came.

“Josie.” He touched her arm making her look at him. Big mistake.

“It’s not any of my business.” She avoided his eyes. And he still held onto her arm.

“Josie. Stop.” He whispered softly. She was scared.

“I shouldn’t have come here.” She dropped her guard. “and I’m doing it again. Hurting you. Going back and forth. I don’t mean too. I really don’t.”

“Then just relax. Forget about what just happened with Midge.” She found the truth in his eyes. He really meant it.

“Reggie why are you putting up with me?” She was grateful.

If only he could tell her the truth. Maybe one day.

“Because someone's got to teach you how to throw a punch.” They laughed as he helped her find the proper stance. He stood behind the bag, holding it steady. “Now hit it.” She did as he commanded. “Remember breathe. Let your muscles get used to the movements.”

“Good girl.” She swung.

With each punch she was letting it all go. Chuck and Veronica's betrayal. Her guilt of blaming herself for it. Her insecurities and always comparing herself to Veronica. Midge. She didn't use to be like this. She let Chuck and Veronica take too much from her. She had to get it back. After 40 minutes she was catching the hang of it.

Reggie couldn’t stop himself from admiring how powerful she was. She could literally conquer anything that came her way. Soon they were both smiling and the awkward tension disappeared.

“I see why you love this so much.” She laughed sitting down, realizing she didn’t have a water bottle. He gave her his and she gladly took it. Drinking some, she gave it back to him as her phone rang.

“I guess I should get it.” She answered. “Hey RiRi.” Her tone was calm.

“Just do it. Blow up on us. I got you on speaker.” They huddled around her phone. They just wanted her to talk to them.

“I’m not mad. Just annoyed. I’m just at this weird place right now.” She offered.

“Well we are sorry. We broke our promise and friends don’t break promises.” Reggie laughed at the Stranger Things reference.  Josie smiled throwing a towel at him. He had a goofy side to him to.

“Does everyone feel this way?” Cheryl folded her arms as Toni nudged her. They all waited for her to speak.

“Yes Josie.” Cheryl said. Josie could tell she wasn’t happy to say it. But just hearing her say it meant a lot. She was learning how to pick and choose her battles.

“You’re strong enough to handle this on your own. We don’t want you to feel like were trying to take over.” Valerie said.

“Thanks. I’m glad you guys are finally seeing it me way.” Josie smiled as Reggie gave her a genuine smile.

“Can you just meet us at Thistlehouse?”

“Give me an hour.” She hung up. Was it odd that she didn’t want to leave him? “I got to go. Thanks for the workout. We should do it again.” He nodded. Both wanted to do something, but weren’t sure.

Josie licked her lips. And then she hugged him. And he hugged her back. Her small form fit perfectly against him. He rested his head on top of her head, being rewarded with a little grin. There it was. Her gorgeous smile. Both hated they couldn’t hold eachother longer.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 The girls sat in the nail salon getting their feet done.  Josie felt their eyes on her. They were waiting on her to tell them where she was this morning. Folding her lips she played on her phone as the girls got on their phones too. So much for a gossipy spa dy. She looked up putting her phone up.

“if you’re wondering if I was crying over Chuck still. I wasn’t. I was working out at the gym. Just trying to find another outlet besides music.” She wasn’t ready to tell them that yet.

“That’s good. You need to not be sad.” Melody held her hand. This was a little family they built. When one was hurt they all were hurt. “What do you want us to do besides not overstep.”

“I want you guys to stop tiptoeing around me. I don’t want to be the focus.” They all nodded as the workers continued their tasks.

“Well I guess I'll go first.” Melody volunteered.

“Last night I almost told Sweet Pea I loved him.” Their eyes sparkled as the workers tuned them out.

“That’s great. What stopped you?” Melody bit her lip looking at Josie. She did just say to not sugarcoat anything.

“Chuck.”

“O my god he always knows how to ruin a moment.” Valerie said.

“I know Sweet Pea feels the same way about me. But I’m still scared. Scared it won’t last.” Josie held her hand.

“But you still have to take that risk El. I mean if you don’t you will regret it.” Valerie said.

“I’m just not like you guys. I’m more passive. And I don’t know. If I say it. I’m being too forward. What if I scare him away? I know he loves me but what if he’s afraid to face it.” Toni shook her head at her doubts.

“El. Sweet Pea adores you. Are you serious?” Toni said.

“What you do is remind him he will face it with you together.” Cheryl said. “I remember how nervous I was to tell T.T how much I loved her. I was planning on taking her out. And then I realized. I didn’t need something over the top. I just needed to be myself.” Toni smiled kissing her hand.

“And like an idiot I said it back.” They all laughed at Toni. “Love is scary. It’s supposed to be. But it’s also wonderful. Especially when you find a healthy relationship. Just say it.” They all smiled.

“The thing about love is that when you two are connected, you feel it.” Valerie thought of Fangs. “The kisses are more intense. The hugs are longer. It’s like you didn’t know you needed it until you found it.”

Josie never had that with Chuck. She did miss him but never to the point where she couldn’t live without him. His kisses were sweet but never to the point where she couldn’t stop kissing him. And right now she was thinking about what Reggie was doing. Probably with Midge now. She couldn’t get him out her head. Or what could have happened earlier. Was he going to kiss her?

Was she going to let him? “You ok Josie?” El asked.

“Yeah. I’m just taking in your words. They’re beautiful. You guys are so lucky to find someone. Don’t let that go.” She held her hand. The workers finished as they admired their feet and nails.

RRRRRRRRRRRRR

Reggie hoped Josie was enjoying himself. He was happy and sad she was gone. He would have messed everything up if he had kissed her. It would have been the opposite of what she needed. But he missed her. This morning he woke up and she was the first thing on his mind.  He shook his head. How did he get into this?

Getting his things he saw Midge talking to some girls. Good maybe she wouldn’t see…”Reggie.” She called his name walking over to him. He spoke too soon.

Sweet Pea and Fangs laughed sitting at the weights. Anyone could tell he didn’t want to be bothered with her.

“Sup Midge.” He said.

“There is this party tonight at my place. I would really like it if you’d come.” She touched his arm as he moved it. He didn’t mean to be so harsh, but you couldn’t be nice in this situation.

“Sorry. I got to help my mom with something.” She frowned walking off. He didn’t mean to hurt her feelings. And maybe he should have said yes. Because he didn’t have a chance with Josie. Why waste these feeling on someone he couldn’t have?

“Got any cream for her burn?” Fangs gripped his shoulder with Sweet Pea standing beside him. He looked at the two wondering what they wanted.  “We just wanted to say thanks to the bulldogs for donating to the Serpents Clothes Drive. It meant a lot to us.” Reggie nodded. So much time had passed between them. The tension that used to be between Northside and Southside was no more.

“You shouldn’t thank me for doing what was right. I’m a different person since sophomore year.” He could never live that down.

“Tell me about it.” Sweet Pea said. “You’re not walking around trying to frame us for graffiti.” Reggie rubbed the back of his neck.

“Definitely not Reggie Mantle’s finer days. But I’ve changed.” The Serpents shook their heads.

“Want to hit up the smoothie bar with us?” why not? Midge frowned at the three. If he was hanging out with Melody's and Valerie's boyfriends, then there was something going on between him and Josie. Checking his Facebook he still had single. He was fair game.

RRRRRRRRRRRRR

The girls sat in the sauna wearing towels. “Keep it rated g lovebirds.” Valerie teased Toni and Cheryl. They rolled their eyes playfully, holding hands. Josie closed her eyes taking in the warmth. This was definitely what she needed. But her mind kept going back to Reggie. What if her mom was right? What if she was trading one crush for another. And what if she was jealous of Midge because she was taking her toy away?

Ugh. Why did she have to overanalyze everything in her head. And why did Reggie have to be so amazing? Patient? And kind? The girls watched Josie rub her temples. “Josie you do know the purpose of this is to help you relax?” Cheryl sassed.

Josie took a deep breath. “if I tell you something. Please just listen. And no interference.” They all nodded. “I was at the gym with Reggie.” It was a weighted statement. “There’s…..something about him. That I’m starting to notice. And it’s scaring me. To the point where I want to blow up on him again to keep him away from me.” She held herself. The four looked at eachother.

“Can we talk now?” Valerie asked. Josie nodded. “Just like we said earlier. Take a risk.”

“But if I take that risk. I’m going to hurt him. I’m not in an established relationship already. I don’t want to unload my insecurities on him and that’s what I did earlier with Midge. I wanted to claw her eyes for approaching him. And his eyes for just being him. Just putting up with me.”

“What if it’s a sign?” Toni asked. “I mean you two would make a cute couple. How long do you expect to stay sad over Chuck?” Josie shrugged. As Cheryl gave her inquisitive eyes. Then it hit her.

“Guys don’t you get it. It’s more than just that.” They looked at Cheryl to elaborate. Josie covered her face. “If she moves on from Chuck quickly. Then it means admitting to herself that they weren’t meant to be.  And you josie hate to be wrong.” Josie couldn’t deny that.

“Since when did you become a psychologist?”

“When Betty Cooper is your cousin. You get pretty acquainted with the ways of the human mind.” Toni looked at her with pride.

“you guys are right about everything. But it’s also admitting to myself that I saw what I wanted to see. The signs that he was pulling away from me were there. ” Josie held herself.

“So what are you going to do about Reggie?” Melody asked.

“I have no idea. Nothing. I mean. It’s best for right now.” Josie admitted.


	4. Good Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Intentions- The Chainsmokers

Josie stared at her ceiling thinking of Reggie. Finding herself thinking about what it would feel like to kiss him. She touched her lips seeing his face in her mind. Turning over, she saw her phone. Grabbing it, she wondered what he would do if she called him? For once she would just act without thinking. Taking a deep breath, she dialed his number. And her heart pounded loudly with each ring….

“Hello.” He said with sleep in his voice. It was 6 o'clock after all.

“I’m sorry. I…will call you back.” She began to hang up on him. That was all it took for Reggie to wake up.

“No don’t.” He stopped her, sitting up, running his hands through his messy hair. He wanted to talk to her too. He smiled at the thought that he was her first call. “Did you just want to talk?” He asked her.

“Reggie. I don’t know.” She was literally trembling. It was never like this Chuck. All these emotions. She wanted to run away from him. Run to him. Be near him. Not be near him. She was so frustrated.

He folded his lips, knowing what that meant. Feeling his nerves unravel too. It wasn’t like this with Veronica or with the other girls he had been with. It was like his skin was the only thing holding him all together. “Do you want me to come over?” Josie folded her lips.

“Yeah.” She held herself. She didn’t mean for it to come out. It startled her to hear it come out of her mouth. It meant she cared for him. “But you don’t have to. You don’t need too.” She could kick herself. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Josie you didn’t. I’m glad you called. I have to be up at 7 anyway to help my mom with the bakery. I forgot to set my alarm.”

“O.” She felt like an idiot. He couldn’t come over anyway. He heard her sadness.

“My mom has been working non-stop and I want to give her a break. So, I’m going to get things going at the bakery.” He bit his lip.

“I didn't know you helped bake the cakes.”

“How could you know kitty?” She smiled at his nickname for her. “Don’t forget the cinnamon rolls, muffins, cupcakes and pastries.” He added. That silence came between them.

Both felt this between them. One was ready to express it in words. Practically shout it from his lungs. But the other was still hesitant. “I want to come over too.” She held herself. He meant I like you. I miss you. I think about you too.

“Did you want help?” She asked.

“Yeah.” He answered.

“Let me get ready.” She hung up. Good thing her mother was still with Tom.

He pulled up in her driveway as she locked her front door. Getting in the car, she wanted to hug him again. So did he. But he did the next best thing. She rested her hands in her lap. And he looked to her, reaching for it. It felt good in his. He heard her shortness of breath, but that didn’t stop her from lacing her fingers with his. She looked out the window to avoid his intense stare. And she could see his light grin in the window.

When they got out the car, Josie reached for his hand as he opened the glass door. She looked up at his cute blush. It gave her a light grin. And he opened the door for her turning the lights on.

“So what are we going to do first?” He only smirked guiding her to the back. Her eyes took in the giant mixer. The large fridge and the cooking station in the middle. All the pots and pans hung up around the room. She followed him to the sink washing their hands. He playfully splashed her as she rolled her eyes. He was so goofy. He smiled pulling out blueberries and milk from the fridge. Walking to the storage closet, he got two aprons.

She put it on. “Ready.” She smiled walking to the cooking station seeing the butter out while he grabbed other ingredients.

“Can you bring that over here to the mixer?” She grabbed the large bowl dropping it in as he poured in the flour, sugar, eggs and blueberries.

“So is this a family recipe?” She poured in the milk and vanilla extract and baking powder on his command.

“Yeah. Don’t tell anyone.” She laughed watching him take the muffin pans from the cabinet.

“My grandmother was like this. She could cook without looking at the recipe. She had this natural talent.” He had flour on his cheek. Reaching towards him, she wiped it off. It was simple yet intimate. And it took him by surprise.

“My grandmother was the inspiration behind this place. She loved to bake. Taught my mom everything. They would spend hours baking for holidays or just because. But since my mom was good with numbers, my grandpa convinced her to major in accounting. It was fulfilling money wise but my mom wasn’t happy. After the divorce. She focused on what she wanted. Her true dream. Which was opening her own bakery.”

“That’s admirable. So what do you want to do with your life?”

“I want to take a gap year for now. Decide what I want to do. I’m good at science. The logic would be to major in pre-med or engineering. But I don’t want to wake up 20 years from now and regret my decision. I want a job I love going too. I want a family. A wife. Kids and a dog.”

“it’s crazy. I’ve always wanted to have a music career. Produce. Write. Sing. Every aspect of it.” He listened. “The girls and I are going to start off at Riverdale University. They have an amazing musical engineering program. Then who knows we may branch off. Talk to more managers. See what they can do for us.” She said. “But you're right. What’s the point of having it all if I have no one to share it with. El and Riri. Cherry. TT. They’re so lucky to have someone who loves them unconditionally. For me. I just hope it can happen.” He nodded.

This was where he wanted to tell her that he’s always liked her. Always saw her as the gorgeous talented girl who had this fierceness. She was strong and bold. Anyone who didn’t like her was a fool. But then her eyes became startled.

Every fiber in her being was screaming at her to tell him that she was learning to move on. That somehow he came out of nowhere and made it so clear to her. She began to shake as he pulled her to him. Rubbing her arms. Finding her eyes. “Reggie. I. I’m not ready to talk about this. About us. But I. You. You mean something to me.” He cupped her face. Those dark eyes were intense. Breath taking. Heart stopping.

“You mean something to me too.” His voice was low. Gentle. Those deep eyes of his were making these butterflies in her stomach flutter.

“Come on. Let’s finish these.” She nodded feeling this relief pass through her.

RRRRRRRR

Toni watched her love sleep peacefully as the sun peaked through her window. Moving to get the remote on the nightstand, Cheryl gripped her hand. Toni ran her fingers through her long red hair. “I’m not going anywhere.” Toni turned on the tv as Cheryl opened her eyes to her love's gracious smile. Instantly she covered her face.

“I look a mess.” Cheryl said. She was sure she had sleep crust in her eyes.

“No you don't.” Toni kissed her sweetly while finding something to watch. She sat up as Cheryl laid in her lap. She was going to protect her with everything she had. Toni could sense something was on her mind. “What’s wrong?” Cheryl sat up lacing their fingers together.

“I never thought that when JJ.” She paused. “Left me.” She breathed. “Passed. That I would find someone who could restore my heart. I had no one but SiSi, Riri, and El truly. They took me in and helped me learn how to trust people again. And then you came unexpectedly. You caused all of these unexplainable emotions inside of me. But I felt this peace.” Toni wiped her tear. She was always blown away by Cheryl’s love for her.

She never thought Riverdale’s it girl would chose her. But somehow she was able to see her pain and help her explore a side of herself she didn’t know. Cheryl was overwhelmed by her soft eyes that she stole a kiss. It was slow. Passionate. Wild. Everything she was.

The two giggled holding hands. There was no doubt in her she was the only one for this girl. Cheryl rested her head on her shoulder. Toni kissed her forehead. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.” Cheryl had learned how to be vulnerable because of her. She owed her everything.

“I remember being envious of Josie. Comparing myself to her.” Cheryl ran her fingers through her pinkish hair.

“Tt why would you do that? There is no need to.”

“Because I see the connection you two have. How protective of her you are. But now I truly understand. She really is your sister.” It felt good she could tell her anything on her mind.

“I know I’m Cheryl Bombshell but even I have to admit that I've been there. Comparing myself to her. She’s a stunning girl with a strong presence. Like you. Josie and you both have this effortless beauty. People gravitate towards you guys because of your strength but you have this genuine heart.”

“When we first got together. I was scared that I was your second best. I felt that If I hadn’t of come along it would have been her.”

“I’m sorry I made you feel like that.” Cheryl kissed her hand.

“You didn’t. You have been nothing but good to me.” She held her hand.

“Please tell me you don’t think that now.” Cheryl rubbed her cheek. “The point is that you are here now. And that’s all that matters. I love you and her in two completely different ways.”

“I know that now.” Toni kissed her hand. “And I’m grateful for her friendship. Just like you, she is a force to be reckoned with. Powerful. It's just so crazy how we all have gotten so close. I couldn’t imagine my life without you or the Pussycats.”

“Good to hear it.” Cheryl laughed.

RRRRRRR

Josie wiped her chin, putting more flour there. Reggie laughed wiping it off with his towel. He was taking in her letting him touch her. She still held her breath but she soon relaxed. He licked his lips, controlling himself. Letting her go, he was grateful more workers came in to pick up the slack. The two washed their hands, walking in the front. He smiled at his mother walking inside. Melinda kissed his cheek and hugged Josie.

“Hi Mrs. Mantle.” She hugged her back.

“Thanks for helping us. Feel free to enjoy some coffee and whatever pastries. Just for today though.” She teased looking at Reggie with a sneaky smirk. She knew it wouldn’t take long for these two to get back on track.

Walking behind the counter, Reggie grabbed the coffee pot. “No let me.” Josie volunteered pouring him and her some in mugs. Reggie grabbed some muffins and scones for them.

The two sat together eating. Finding each other’s soft eyes. Josie stared at his hand, wanting to take it again. Folding her lips, she did. Reggie smirked lacing their fingers together as Midge, Veronica, and Chuck walked in. They were in the mood for some breakfast, but none of them were expecting this.

The two were so into eachother that they didn’t even notice them walk in. Midge felt her heart drop and Veronica held her hand. She hated seeing her hurt, but then she was happy for Josie. She was finally finding someone who could appreciate her. Like Chuck did her. Looking to him, it was obvious he didn’t approve.

“Can we pick another place?” Midge asked. So much for getting over Moose using her as his beard.

“Sure.” Veronica said as Chuck took one last stare at them.

Josie heard her phone ring. It was her mother. ”Hey mom.” She didn’t know what mood she'd be in.

“Josie, where are you?” she gripped her chest. “You didn’t leave a note or text me.” She understood she had to let go. Her daughter was now 18 but she was still her little girl.

Josie decided to tell her the truth. She didn’t do anything wrong. “I’m with Reggie mom. We are at the bakery.” She bit her lip.

“O thank god. Don’t do that again. You know I worry about you.” This was good new to hear.

“Yes ma'am. Thanks for believing me.” She said.

“No problem but don’t make a habit of not telling me where you are. I love you. Enjoy your date.” Reggie smiled hearing her words.

“I love you too.” Josie hung up. “My mom has definitely gotten better at trusting me. It was so hard for her when she was mayor. The death threats and all.” Reggie held her hand.

“You can’t blame her though.” He smiled as Fangs and Sweet Pea walked in. The two gave him a head nod as Josie looked at him with curiosity.

“Since when did you three get on speaking terms?” She asked as they walked to her giving her a hug.

“We hung out at the gym yesterday.” Reggie answered. Fangs looked at the two holding hands.

“Wait is this date?” Fangs asked as Sweet Pea shook his head.

“Yes captain obvious.” Josie avoided their eyes. She was on a date she didn’t even know she was on. And Reggie was grateful she didn’t correct them. “Are you guys coming to the pub tonight?”

“Sure.” Reggie said as Fangs wanted to ask them more questions. Sweet Pea pulled him away letting them enjoy themselves. Josie hid her face.

“Sorry my brothers are something else.”

“They’re cool.” She only laughed.

“I can’t believe you are walking in Serpents territory tonight.”

RRRRRRRR

Veronica held Midge’s hand as they sat in Pops. Everyone had someone except her. She hated feeling like a third wheel. Midge tried to act unaffected but she couldn't hide her sadness. The couple waited for her to talk.

“I just. Last year was bad. Really bad. To be the girl who didn’t know her boyfriend was gay.” She covered her face as Chuck frowned. Sure, he had heard rumors but he never saw it for himself. Not that it mattered what Moose's preference was, but he hated how Midge suffered because of him. But he did the same to Josie.

“We know Mimi.” Veronica said. “But Reggie isn't the only guy out there. I mean you’re gorgeous and sweet. Let’s not forget an athlete. Your gymnastics skills are crazy.” Midge gave her a light smile.

“Thanks but that doesn’t make this better. I am too nice. Then Moose finally told me. I had no other choice but to let him go. To put aside my hatred and resentment towards him. How could he do that to me? Just use me?” Chuck took a deep breath.

“Like me with Josie. It wasn’t you. It was where he was. He wasn’t comfortable with who he was at the time. He was trying to convince himself that he liked girls. Like with Josie I was still trying to push for us even when I knew there wasn’t anything there. You did nothing wrong.”

“I know that and maybe the more I say it... The more I say it, the more I will believe it. Don’t get me wrong, I know I can't turn someone gay or turn them straight obviously, but it's just hard.”

“I can't pretend to know what you are going through but I do know that I'm here for you.” Midge gave her a grin. Veronica really was a good person. It sucked she found herself in her situation of being the social pariah.

“Besides. You and Josie both can do better than Reggie. He keeps up the good guy persona and then when he gets the girl he drops them. Another notch in his belt.” He volunteered.

“People change Chuck. We aren’t the same people we were sophomore year.” She saw that look in his eyes for Josie. He never looked at any girl including her like that. It was like she was the only girl in the room.

“You’re right but the likelihood of people changing is hardly likely.” Veronica folded her lips as her body language changed. How could he say that?

“I got to go to the restroom.” Midge excused herself as he looked at her. She had become distant putting space between them in the booth.

“Babe. What did I say?” She moved her hand away from his.

“Are you serious? You just said people can’t change. In other words I can't change. And I will go to another guy.” His mouth dropped. He didn’t mean it like that. And she had to know that.  She couldn’t believe those words left his mouth.

“Ronni.” He pleaded.

“Don’t Ronni me. I thought you were different. I thought you saw me for me.” The hurt in her voice broke his heart.

“Veronica. I do. I really do. I know how much you care. About me. There is always an exception and you are that. I don’t see you how I see Reggie. I know Josie hates us but I don’t want her hurt by him either.”

“But who are you to say he will hurt her?”

“You're right. Because I hurt her.” He silenced himself. “But I can live with her hating me. I can’t live with you hating me. Please forgive me.” He asked holding her hand. She looked in his eyes, finding the truth.

“I do. Just be more careful with your words. We don’t have the right to judge anyone.” He nodded at her words, leaning in for a sweet kiss.

RRRRRRRRRR

Josie held his hand as they drove through town to the Guitar Center. Reggie took in those bright eyes of her as he parked. She was inspirational. He hoped one day to have this passion for his future. Getting out the car, she pulled him inside, taking in the various Fender guitars. Touching everyone she could come across.

“So, did your dad teach you how to play?” He smiled at her picking up a red guitar. She touched the cords, taking in how it felt in her arms.

“Yeah.” She put it back up. “Those were the best memories I had of him. I just wanted to please him. To be enough. But he hates the cat ears. He loves what JATP stands for but he wants us to find something as he says “less gimmicky.” She frowned.

“That’s parents for you. They always have this idea of what we should do. Like my mom hates I’m taking a gap year. Literally hates it. But at least I’m not going to waste her money.” Josie gave him a little smile. They looked at the various keyboards.

“What?” She asked at his eyes on her.

“You just surprise me every time.”

“How?” Her soft eyes made him blush.

“You know what you want. You're so sure of yourself. It's hot.” She gave him a shy smile.

“You know you don’t have to be shy with me anymore.” He held her hand.

“I just. When you say things like that. I don’t know what to say. It’s crazy. Chuck told me I was beautiful. But when you say it, I feel it.”

“That’s a good thing I thought?” She nodded.

“I just. You just aren’t what I expected. And its so easy to just get wrapped up in it.”

“How do you think I feel about you? Your Josephine McCoy. You take no prisoners as you girls win music competitions. You guys hear criticisms everyday about your music and find the strength to keep going.”

“I’ve definitely heard some evil things from talent agents. Those people don’t hold back. Many wanted me to be the stereotypical full figured black girl. But that’s not me. I see Beyoncé. Nicki Minaj and I want their bodies so badly.”

“Josie. You have a rockin body. I've always thought that.”

“Thanks. “ She said. “You have one too.” She folded her lips. “I mean of course you would because you work out. I'm gonna just shut up now.” He wanted to kiss her. God did he, but pushed it aside. He didn’t want to push her away.

Josie sensed it. As much as her mind was telling her to keep this distance. Her heart was screaming for her to remove it. She wanted to kiss him too. To feel those soft lips against hers. She could see the want in his eyes. Practically feel the heat from him. “Can we go back to my house or your's?” Was that her voice.

He swallowed the lump in throat. He didn’t know if he could even make it that far. He was fighting against every urge to push her against the wall and just kiss her there.

“You tell me.”

“Yours.” She whispered, grabbing his hand. They were both glad she had said that. They both didn’t want to be interrupted.

But then her phone rang.

No.

Why now? She held herself looking to him. Those intense eyes. “It’s mom.” She frowned.

Leave it to her to ruin the moment. “Hey mom.” It was weird how her mother didn’t say anything but she felt this tension over the phone. Reggie rubbed her cheek seeing this urgency in her eyes.

“I just wanted to tell you that your father is here.” She began to shake as Reggie held her hand. She couldn’t speak. Couldn’t even breathe. “Josie.”

“Yeah.” She whispered. It was this fear that broke his heart. “Are you with him by yourself?”

“No baby. Tom is here with me too. Just come home.” Reggie pulled her to his car. And she didn’t say anything. Just looked out the window, so he took her hand hoping it was enough.

“My dad. He comes making promises he can’t keep and we are left to accept that. I can't do that.” She looked to him.

“What do you think he wants?” He asked.

“I don't know.”

RRRRRRRRRRR

Myles took in how much had changed since the divorce. But one thing remained the same, Sierra's beauty. But she wasn’t his anymore because of his self-destructive ways. He held his composure at Tom holding her hand. It saddened him. And yes he wanted her back. But this just wasn’t meant for him. Sierra didn’t offer him anything as he sat on the couch.

This was the man who could self explode with just one look. Looking into his eyes, she saw he was clean. But she would never get her hopes up again. He just showed up out the blue on her doorstep. And she refused to let him in until Tom came. It still hurt to look at him. To relive those memories of him sleeping around on her during his tours. Of her trying to protect Josie from seeing him so high…. “Why are you here Myles? I told you not to show up before you call.” She didn’t offer him coffee. He had to know that she was not his friend. Nor did she respect him.

“I know. But I wanted to surprise Josie. I could have gone behind your back but I came to you first.” He said.

“Well if you have this notion that she has been waiting for this moment, don’t hold your breath.” If Tom wasn't here, she wouldn’t know how to handle this. He was at her side, taking it all in, wanting to handle her ex himself.

“I know I haven’t been the best father and husband, but now I am in the place to be a good father. I’ve been sober for 6 months now.”

“That’s real good. You need to healthy. But that is what a phone is for. So why else are you here?” She wasn’t ashamed of her bluntness.

“Because I am taking a break from touring. And I’m coming back here.” Sierra remained with this blank stare. “I want to spend more time with Josie. Give her the father she deserves.” The mother took a deep breath.

“I don’t know if I can take you seriously. You have these plans but you are still too irresponsible to implement them. Right now, you have good intentions. But what about next week. She’s practically grown, you’ve missed out on everything by choice.”

“Sierra please. I mean it this time.”

“I hope you do, because if you don’t. Just stay gone.”

Reggie pulled up in her driveway. She didn’t see her day turning out like this. Right now she was supposed to be kissing him. He was supposed to be kissing her. But now she was in his car, collecting herself. She took a deep breath reaching for his hand. “Please stay.”

“I wasn’t going to leave you.” He kissed her hand being rewarded with a sad grin. He held her hand walking in the door, seeing her father.

The adults took in the two with flour on their shirts. Sierra walked to her hugging her, kissing her cheek. She hugged Reggie too. “Your father has something to tell you. Just listen to him and say how you feel. Tom and I will be in the other room. Thanks for coming Reggie.” He gave her a little nod.

Josie stared at the man who was the reason why she was so head strong. He was the reason she knew that people could hurt her without even caring. Even if it was because of the drugs, why weren’t they enough to make him stop? Taking a deep breath, she held herself sitting down beside him. Reggie kissed her forehead not knowing what to do. Sierra gave him a signal to sit with her and Tom in the kitchen as they listened.

“Hey dad.” She kept her tone distant. And he took a deep breath. It wasn’t like he could expect a warm hug. She shouldn’t even be calling him that name.

“I am coming home. Helping my friend rebuild his studio. I’m going to be staying here for a while.” He tried to find her eyes. But he had destroyed his connection to her.

“That's great.” She held herself. The three looked at eachother in the other room seeing her hard eyes.

“I am not asking you for your forgiveness. But I want to help your career by your terms this time.” He tried to hold her hand, she refused.

“Dad. I honestly don’t know why you came. Or why you have this idea that what you did to mom and me can be fixed. You broke this family. You cheated on mom on tour. Then when you were here, you disappeared for days going on your drug binges. Yet you somehow could find the energy to hate my band. My ideas. Walk out on our performances in front of everyone. And now you're here. Congratulations you saw the light.” Her sarcasm hurt him but Sierra was proud of her strong daughter.

“I am trying to make this up to you.” He grabbed her hand, begging her.

“I don’t know if you can. But I can’t put myself through this.” She got up shaking. “I can’t talk to you right now.” And he walked to the door.

“I’m going to be at the Upton Hotel. Room 272. If you ever want to talk again.” He held back his tears, letting himself out. Tom watched Myles wiping his eyes from the window. A part of him felt sorry for the guy.

It amazed her of how much she had wanted to have his life. She had his passion for music. But he was her used to be idol. Not anymore. Turning around, she smiled sadly at her hero walking towards her. Her mother. This woman held so much strength. And she embraced her loving daughter, kissing her forehead.

“You were amazing.” She whispered as Reggie walked to her holding her hand.

“Please don’t make me go visit him.” Sierra cupped her face.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” Sierra hugged her once more.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Broken Clocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broken Clocks- SZA

 

“My beautiful strong girl.” Sierra kissed Josie's forehead as the two laid on her bed. Josie hugged her mother wishing it could have been different. Wishing her father could have been a part of their lives. Who wouldn’t want their parents to be together and in love? But then she thought about how she was with Tom. No one made her happier. The sheriff leaned against the door frame admiring the two together. She wiped her eyes promising herself she would never go down the same path her father did. She hated him and loved him all at once.

Reggie stood beside Tom. It wasn’t his place to be here. He couldn’t give her what her mother could. She didn’t need him like she thought. He gave her a soft smile, heading towards the door.

“Wait.” Josie panicked reaching for his hand. And it made him stop. The fear in her voice and eyes. This wasn’t just him feeling so much for her. This wasn’t just him needing to be around her. She felt it too. He grabbed her hand as Sierra gave him a light smile.

“I'll leave you two alone.” She got up walking to Tom. “Leave the door open.” Josie nodded. Leave it to her mom to have the perfect balance of nurture and firmness.

Josie sat up, frowning as he sat beside her. “You said you wouldn’t leave me.” Her tears made him sad. She misread why he decided to leave. And she was waiting.

“I didn’t want to go.” He said. “I thought your mother was who you wanted with you.” He touched her cheek. “I thought I wasn't needed anymore.” She shook her head.

Even now this strong connection existed between them. These jolts jumped across their skins as the butterflies fluttered. “Never.” Josie rested her head on his shoulder.

“I think it was you who gave me the strength to face him.”

“Kitty that's bull and you know it. You could have easily spoken your mind. Your mom taught you how.” The two laughed.

“But just knowing I had you there. It meant something to me. You just. You're such a great man.” She realized what she said, instantly jumping up.

How could she say that? She walked to her guitar in the corner as she kept her back turned to him. She was just so caught up in him being her lifeline in her mess of a life right now. She couldn’t go for one second without wanting him near her. Cheryl was right. She wasn’t into Chuck the way she thought. And he was actually doing her a favor. Holding herself, she felt his presence behind her.

Reggie played her words in his head. She saw _him._ Not the football captain. The confident jock. But just this guy who was…good enough for her. For some reason, she thought he was worthy of her. Walking to her, he touched her back. And she couldn’t look at him. So he turned her around. Touching her delicate chin with his fingers, he forced her to look him in the eyes. “You don’t just do that Josie. Say that then walk away.”

“Why you did it?” She looked away. She didn’t mean that. Before her dad came, she was so ready for him. For them. And now after, she was scared. All these thoughts were rushing through her head.

Her mother had told her how they first met. In a club. Over a simple conversation. And she knew he was the one. Well thought he was the one. Look what happened. She was wrong about Chuck. What if she was wrong about Reggie?

 _“_ So you are trying to push me away?” He refused to let go of her chin.

“I don’t mean to but every time I put myself in these situations. It never works out. So many times I have tried to forgive my dad. But he disappoints me. And now he is finally telling me what I want to hear. I wish I could trust him enough to hug him. Introduce you to him. But I can't. You think I'm this strong girl. But I'm not. I'm not.” She hugged him, taking in his masculine scent.

“Yes, you are. And I can’t believe you don’t see that.” Looking up, she found his intense eyes. And he found hers. “You are just too pretty Josie McCoy.” He cupped her face, shaking. He had never wanted to kiss a girl so badly. And here she was. She was waiting for him. “I. Josie. What would you do if I kissed you?”

She had been waiting for this moment. Her body couldn’t lie. Her heart was pounding. Her eyes went to his lips as his hands rested on her waist. Pulling her closer to him. She could feel his breath on her lips. And he gave into what he wanted. Her lips….

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Melody clenched her fists giving Sweet Pea an irritated scowl. She couldn’t look any cuter to him. “Give them back Victor.” She tried to reach for her drumsticks but he kept them out her reach, moving awkwardly. She punched him playfully as he kept laughing. “Victor.”

He wasn’t really too fund of his government name, but when she said it, he liked it. It was something just between them. That was how he knew he loved her. Never had she taken what he told her about his childhood and used it against him. Everyday she looked more beautiful. Those gorgeous red lips and that perfect afro. He stole a sweet kiss, keeping her sticks out of reach.

“I hate you.” He knew she could never turn down his affection. Underneath his serious demeanor, he was playful. Everyday he was learning to open up more to her. He was being everything she needed. He walked to her drums, sitting on her seat. She gasped.

“I always wanted to learn how to play the drums.” He twirled a stick in his hand.

“You better not touch them.” He laughed. She was about to crap a brick.

“Come on Elly. What’s the point of having a hot rocker chick girlfriend if I can't play her drums?” She rolled her eyes as she held out her hand. He gave the sticks to her as she sat on his lap. “I should have done this a long time ago.” He laughed as she began to play for him.

He loved it when she played. She was so happy. So confident. And she looked hot doing it. She blushed under his eyes as his hand held onto her wrist. “Happy now?” She kissed his nose, pulling them to her living room.

“Not really.” He kissed her once more. “Now I am.” He smiled. And she rubbed his cheek. She loved seeing his smile. And knowing she gave it to him made her heart flutter.

Sitting on the couch, he rested his head in her lap. Taking her hand in his, he looked in her eyes. They were so pure. So soft. And he couldn’t stop these shivers down his spine. “I. I don’t think I could find someone like you?” He sat up as Melody took in his serious eyes. She knew to listen to him. “My mom has always been in and out of jail. Drugs. Robbery to support her habit. I didn’t trust women. Or girls. Then I met Toni. And her grandfather took me in.The Serpents took me in. And then I met you. I didn’t think there was someone like you.” His words set her heart on fire. His dark eyes were serious. And he squeezed her hand to show her how much she meant to him.

“I didn’t think there was anyone like you either Sweet Pea. I mean. You are so different than most of the guys here. You see things for how they are. You have this fight. You can’t be broken. And you want to make things better in Riverdale for Southside. You have this passion. This loyalty to me. Your friends. One day the Serpents will be yours. They need you.” She played with his cheek.

“What about what I need?” He sat up, putting her in his lap. “I need you El.” He was truly vulnerable with her. She had never expected him to say this to her so confidently.

“I need you too Victor.” She whispered. This silence came between them. He wanted to tell her everything. The look in her eyes. She needed to know. And it just felt right. Her sweet smile made him kiss her cheek. She giggled.

“Why aren’t you scared of me?” He was so used to being the outcast at this school. Everyone was getting used to Toni and Fangz but not him. When he walked in a room, it got quiet. People would put their things in the seat beside him. It wasn’t new for him to feel unwanted. His mom did the same. But Melody was the first person from Northside to give him a genuine smile. Who talked to him and not just because she needed help.

“Because I don’t scare easily.” She simply said as she kissed him.

“El. You don’t know how hard it is for me to say this. It could change everything between us.” He found it harder to breathe. “Just when I say it, just know I feel it. I didn’t even know I could feel it. But I do.” She found his eyes.

“Just say it.” Melody was waiting, feeling her skin crawl with jolts.

“I love you.” He said it slowly. Firmly. Looking in her eyes. Making sure she understood him. She took a deep breath smiling brightly.

“I love you too.” They laughed. “I’ve been waiting for you to tell me that. I've been waiting to say it. I love you.” She kissed him sweetly.

RRRRRRR

Josie made a note to never stop kissing Reggie Mantle. His lips held this bittersweet flavor. Her arms rested around his neck as their lips learned eachother. Both adding a sweet pressure as they moved together. They both felt lightheaded but couldn't stop kissing eachother. They had been waiting for this. Reggie didn’t think this could finally happen to him. He was kissing Josie McCoy. Eventually, the two parted.

“I.” she began.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Reggie didn’t let her go. She was flustered like him.

“Can you hold me?” it came out of nowhere, but he couldn’t deny her. He loved the way she fit against him as they laid on the bed. She traced patterns on his chest. Taking in the silence. She was so small.

Fierce.

Powerful.

Stunning.

It felt so good to be held by him. He was so warm. And his big hands fit perfectly on the small of her back. She shivered at this. Feeling so safe. Like nothing could hurt her. Looking up at him, he gave her a soft smile, kissing her forehead. “So I guess now you have to come up with a nick name for me.”

“You are such a goofball.”  She rolled her eyes with a light grin.

“And you like it.” He rubbed the sides of stomach. She giggled as an evil smirk came on his face. “Someone is definitely ticklish.” He began his playful assault as she laughed uncontrollably. It echoed downstairs.

Sierra and Tom looked at eachother, hearing a loud thud. Sierra walked up the stairs with a stern face ready to unleash her wrath. But when she got to her room, she was shocked to see the two teens rolling on the carpet tickling eachother. Like little kids. She let out a breath of relief. It could have been much worse. Walking downstairs she gave Tom a thumbs up.

Reggie laughed as Josie dominated him. She was stronger than she looked. “Looks like someone is ticklish too.” She rubbed his sides. His deep laugh made her blush as he gained control gently pushing her back on the carpet.

And they both stopped laughing. Swallowing the lump in their throats. Reggie was on top of her, with her arms above her head. Their fingers were laced. They both had that look in their eyes. But he couldn't. He wanted that moment to be special. He sat up, trying to push through the awkward moment. Josie folded her lips sitting up.

“I…” She began.

“You don’t have to say anything.” It wasn’t like he didn’t know. Clayton had already told the team they weren’t on that level yet. And they knew not to tease Josie about it.

“It's just that. Something always stopped me from wanting to take it there with him. Maybe I knew we were going to breakup before I realized it. I always wanted to be with someone I really cared for. Loved. Cheryl and Toni. Fangz and Valerie. They make it seem so natural. I want it to be natural for me too.” He huffed and instantly her heart dropped. She thought he was going to leave her because of this one factor.

“When Ronni and I were together. I should have felt more if that makes sense. But I always felt like she was far away. I don’t want to feel like that again. Like I’m the only person in a relationship.” He had never really told anyone that side of his old relationship. But Josie was so mature to handle that.

“I don’t want to make you feel like that ever.” She kissed his hand.

“You won't. I've gotten more satisfaction from just talking to you and being near you like this.” She kissed his nose. Reggie never understood an emotional connection until her. She stood up extending her hand.

“Come on Bulldog.” He smirked.

“Where are we going?” He asked.

“Has someone ever told you that you like to ask a lot of questions.” She flirted.

“Yeah. This girl. She's super hot with a powerhouse voice. Let’s not forget she's real sweet. Do you know her by any chance?” He stole a sweet kiss.

“No. Never heard of her.” She said pulling him back in.

RRRRRR

This felt good to him. And her. Just walking down the sidewalk fingers laced. She looked up to him with a shy grin. This couldn’t be the same girl who desperately kissed him at her house. “Kitty. You are full of surprises.” They kept walking as his eyes glowed at the donut shop. She laughed.

“I know I’ve been through hell today but watching you smile makes me smile.” She bit her lip. “That was too corny.”

“No. It was cute.” He pulled her inside, ordering a dozen donuts. Never letting the others hand go.

They found themselves in the park, sitting under a tall oak tree. He took out his phone, finding his camera, giving Josie a look. He pulled her to him as he rested his face beside hers. Taking the picture, the two looked at eachother, then the picture. It was real. They were real. And Reggie couldn’t stop himself from posting the pic with #McMantle and #Rosie. Josie rolled her eyes at his excitement. And she realized she had never seen him excited with a girl. Even Veronica.

He opened the box, giving her one as she bit her lip. “I can’t believe I ended up with you. But I think that’s the best part of this. I ended up with someone so unexpected.”

“In a bad way?” He ate.

“Of course not goofball. A good way.” She wiped his mouth of frosting as he kissed her thumb.

“I’ve had the longest crush on you. Since last year and you were so oblivious of it.” Her eyes widened. “Why is that such a shock to you?”

“I just. I was wasting my time with Chuck when it should have been you. But then again. It wasn’t a waste because he taught me to never settle. He was right. It's important to not sacrifice what makes you happy. And if he is as happy with Veronica as I am with you now, I can’t blame him.”

It was a place she never thought she would see herself. The resentment. The pain of Chuck was gone All because of her friends, but especially the goofy bulldog feeding her donuts. She had to admit, she liked being taken cared of. She liked Reggie’s rich, deep laugh as they took turns.

RRRRR

Chuck looked at their picture together on his screen. Are you serious? What was it about Reggie that girls, even the smartest like Josie couldn’t resist. And he knew he had no right to be upset, but he was. He was still her friend even of she wasn’t his. Reggie was a piece a work. He was taking advantage of a girl. And she was so caught up in someone giving her attention, she was overlooking the obvious. She was going to be heart broken again. He couldn't allow that to happen.

Veronica took the phone from his hand, looking at the pic, then back at him. Giving him stern eyes, he took it out her hand gently. “It’s not what you think.” She was trying to not blow up on him, but it wasn’t working.

“It’s not you looking at your ex with her new boyfriend.” She had to admit, they looked cute together.

“Look, Josie is more than just my ex ok.” Veronica’s nostrils flared. “That’s not how I meant it.” Despite what it looked like she wasn’t being the jealous girlfriend. Even if the beginning of their relationship she wondered why Chuck chose her over Josie. She was naturally stunning with more talent in her thumb than she did. But he had to put up boundaries. “Josie was my friend first.”

“And I get that. I don’t want her getting hurt either, but it’s her life.” Chuck took a deep breath knowing she was right. “She’s happy. It’s like you don’t want her to be.” Veronica got off the couch. The reason she fell for him was because of his heart. Because he cared for his friends. But now this was becoming too much.

“And she can be, just not with Reggie.” Veronica rolled her eyes. “I mean do you want her in a relationship so quickly because you think she’s threat to us because she’s not.” She sighed, looking at him. He didn’t mean for it to come out so harshly, but her face told him he hit a nerve.

“I can’t believe you asked me that. Especially when you know this is the most secure relationship I’ve had. Newsflash. I want Josie in a relationship with someone who cares for her because she’s one of the best friends I’ve had since I’ve moved here. Reggie has always had a thing for Josie. It didn’t just come out of nowhere. And if you would open up your eyes, you could that. But there is this part of you that can’t except that. She’s a big girl. She doesn’t need protecting.”

“I know that Ronni.” He didn’t mean to hurt her like he was. “But I know him. I’ve been in the locker room with him. I’ve heard him talk. And Josie doesn’t deserve a guy like that.”

“And what about me? I don’t deserve to be arguing with my soon to be ex about his ex’s new relationship. This is out second argument today about this. Do you have feelings for her?” It was legitimate and his mouth dropped.

“How can you ask me that? I told you no. And I mean that. No. I broke up with her for you. Because I want you. But you don’t believe me.”

“How can I when you are trying to insert yourself in her life? I’m getting tired of this Chuck. Reggie. Archie. I can’t keep falling into this cycle.” She was right. He had to give her peace of mind.

“Tell me what do you want me to do? Please?” He hugged her from behind. Her hair smelled of vanilla.

“I just want you to be my boyfriend. And stay out of Josie’s business. That’s not so much to ask.” She turned around in his arms.

“You’re right. It’s not.”

 


	6. Ephiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ephiphany- Chrisette Michele

Veronica stared at the pic of Reggie and Josie. Her fingers were dying to call her. Tell her she was happy for her. Genuinely happy for her. Despite what Chuck thought. It still stung. And she wasn’t really sure if she forgave him for that comment. She sighed, holding the phone to her as Midge turned the corner on their way to the wall. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing.” She put her phone in her purse. She was being hypocritical. Telling Chuck to stay out of it. And here she was. Midge bit her lip noticing her friend's thoughts written on her face.

“Can you please just tell me?” Midge pulled over. “I can’t have my only friend at the moment be upset while we're MAC shopping.”

“It's a definite rule.” Veronica said.

“Yes.” The two laughed as she waited.

Veronica didn’t want to hurt her. Obviously, she wasn’t over Reggie. She couldn’t put that on her. “Don’t worry about it.” She held her hand. Midge recognized that pitied look. It was about her. She could tell in her body language.

“Why do people do that? See me as this weak thing? Hiding things from me.” She was so tired of being coddled. Was there a sign on her face? “ Can you just tell me? I see it on your face. I can take it.”

“It was about Josie and Reggie.”

“O.” The perfect couple. The cute picture. They were so cute. Even she had to admit it.

“That was why I didn’t want to tell you.” Veronica still felt like a jerk.

“Ronni you were doing what I asked. Thanks for the honesty. Seriously. I mean. It is what it is. The crazy part is Josie is so amazing. How can I hate her? How can I hate him for liking her?” She sighed. It still hurt though. “Despite this, I am your friend. I want to help if I can.”

“Now that she's with Reggie. There is that part of me that thinks we can be friends again. I want that for me with or without Chuck.”

“Butttttt…….”Midge knew there was more.

“Chuck thinks Reggie is beneath any girl.” Midge bit her lip remembering how he wasn’t too keen of the idea of him. “But even though he said he was going to stay out of it, a part of me knows he’s not going to stop until he can convince her otherwise.”

“And you don’t know where that is coming from. From a place of affection or just brotherly love. You know he really cares for you but you don’t know if he's completely over Josie.”

“Yeah.” She admitted. “It was so different before we officially got together. And reality has set in. And I don’t know anymore. I mean I like him. I really want us to work. But I want it to just be us.”

“And that is how it is supposed to be.” Midge hugged her. “Veronica, Chuck does adore you.”

“I know. And I him. But I want him and Josie. And you. I just want that stability. One thing I learned about my friends is that you can choose them.”

“Well then tell Josie that.” Midge smiled as they back on the road. “This time hopefully she'll listen. And if not. Give her time.” Veronica hugged her.

Driving up the road, Midge noticed a pick up truck on the side. Her eyes squinted at the young man getting out. “Malachai.” She recognized his curly locks anywhere. This was the guy who gave her endless milkshakes when Moose left her that day. Veronica looked at her when she pulled over. She didn’t know the two were friends. “Give me one sec.” Midge got out the car.

Malachai pulled the tire and jack out, staring at the gorgeous cheerleader approach him. The ex gang leader hid his blush giving her a little smile. Veronica got out the car too keeping her distance, still in ear shot. “You need any help?” He only looked at the prissy girl.

“Just so you know I can change a tire. My dad taught me.” She stuck out her tongue to him. And he laughed.

“I needed that laugh. But I don’t want to hold you and Princess Lodge up.” Her short bob. Her doe like eyes. It was impossible to ignore. Her pink lip-gloss made him avoid her eyes.

“Seriously. She can wait.” Midge said. “I want to pay you back for being there when no one else was.”

Malachi was a shock that day. Growing up, he was the big bad wolf. Only two years older than them, he set this criminal path for himself. But now that’s changed. Him getting shot during a drug ring and being in a comma for months made things clear. It would for anyone. And now he was working at Pops like FP and going to community college.

Who was he to not let take up on her offer? Yes she was 18 but she definitely had no time for him. She was oblivious to his eyes on her. “Are you going to help?” Midge asked as he nodded.

Veronica looked at the two together. This was interesting. Staring down at her phone she looked at the words before she sent them.

_I know you hate me. And I deserve every ounce of that. But I am really happy for you and Reggie. I hope it works out. I also hope we can one day be friends. I really miss our movies and karaoke nights with the girls. I wish you the best._

Taking a deep breath, she sent it.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Josie looked at the text as her sisters read it behind  her aloud. “Guys can you give me space?” She took a deep breath. She wanted to believe it was sincere. But she was still conniving in a sense, even if it wasn’t intentional. Even if she wasn’t head over heels for Chuck. Was she being petty? Biting her lip, she looked at her sisters. And they didn’t know if she wanted them to respond. But that didn’t stop Cheryl.

“This is code for I'm so glad you have a boyfriend. Now you can't break Chuck and I up.” The red head rolled her eyes.

“Cherry people can change.” Toni said. “People do change.” She saw it in her everyday. “And I believe Veronica truly means this.”

“Me too.” Melody said. “I mean. If we are being honest with ourselves. I don’t think any of us wake up and just say I am going to hurt my friend on purpose. We can find ourselves in these situations.” Josie gave her a soft smile. She did have a point.

“True El. But I don't know.” Valerie shrugged. “I mean I honestly know Veronica wants to be a good person. But can she?” Josie was just processing this.

“Exactly.” Cheryl said. “And yes. I am being hypocritical but who cares. Yes I was this vicious person, but my actions were driven by pain. Want for Acceptance. Love. Hers were driven by greed. Selfishness. And its not good either way but…” Her words fell short.

“But can you trust her again? This isn’t about us. But you.” Valerie finished. Cheryl squeezed her hand. It was rare when she ran out of words. But when she looked in Josie's eyes. She just didn’t want her to feel anymore pain. She was so happy. And she wanted to keep her there.

“Guys I don't know. I want to forgive her. And I will but that doesn’t mean I'm going to let her back in. It's crazy. I didn’t think I would be ready to move on so soon.” She smiled at the picture of her and Reggie.

He was the reason she wasn’t bitter anymore. Looking back it was so quick how all this happened. How the perfect man was in front of her the whole time. She was ready to grow with him. Learn with him. She looked at her phone as it buzzed. She laughed at his pic. It was a pic of his lips puckered. He wanted to kiss her. She did too. O God did she.

The girls stared at Josie with her cute dreamy smile. Valerie and Toni grabbed her hands as Cheryl and Melody gave her a sneaky smile.

“What?” She asked.

“That was Reggie for sure.” Valerie said. “And tonight you guys are going out as an official couple.” Josie felt like a bubbly teenage girl. And she found herself liking it. She was beginning to understand that she had to balance her dreams and her love life. She needed both.

Her phone buzzed again. Looking at it, she frowned at the text message from her father. Their eyes widened.

He sent her a text of his hotel and room. Now she didn’t have an excuse to forget it.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Melody saddened as they surrounded her on her bed. Josie bit her lip getting off.

“Because there is nothing to tell. This will be a forever going bitter story between me and him. And I'm tired of it. He claims he is here to stay for a while. Good for him. But I don’t have to be around for that.”

“But Sisi.” Valerie bit her lip. “like T.T. said. He can change too.” Josie shrugged. She even had to admit there was hope inside of her. It was small but still there.

“But the damage is already done. I need time. Even if he does mean it.” They all saddened. “He says he gets that. But I don’t know if he really does. This text proves that.”

Cheryl laid on Toni's lap as her lovingly played with her long hair. “But he is your dad. And way better than my mom. He does want you. His addiction….”Toni kissed her forehead as they gave her a sad smile. Yes, they were a family but it was nothing like a parent's love. Even she had to admit if things could be better between her and her mother, she would want it. But this wasn’t about her. I was about Josie.

Josie paused understanding where she came from but still, “His addiction is an explanation. Not an excuse. I know I sound harsh but this man hurt not just me but my mom. Veronica hurt me. You guys know how hard it is for me to let anyone in.” They nodded.

“But Reggie is showing you that it's ok to be vulnerable.” Melody thought of Sweet Pea.”That’s just part of it. We all want you happy.”

“I know you do. I have you guys. Reggie. And my mom. I'm good. I really mean that.” They hugged her letting her go. “So where were you guys going to take me before all of this?”

“The mall duh.” Cheryl laughed.

“This is your first date. You have to have a killer outfit for tonight.” Toni said.

“RiRi. Guys I don’t. This is like every other night with us there.” Josie said.

“We know that but this has to be special.” Toni said. “And since when have we passed on shopping?”

“Never.” She said as they got off the bed. “And you guys say I am bossy.” They all laughed.

Yes. She did want her dad in her life. Even Veronica. But she didn’t really know if it were possible.

RRRRRRRRR

Malachai handed Midge the rag as she gladly accepted. Smiling shyly at him, his eyes held the same intensity of hers. There was something there. Holding herself, she bit her lip. “Thanks for letting me help you.” She didn’t know what more to say. His thick curly hair. Those dark eyes. That probably every other girl noticed.

“Thanks for being here to help me.” He let his hand linger in hers a little longer. Veronica smiled at the two. He had this question on his mind. And he wanted to ask her.

“Midge. Tonight. The serpents are having this gathering. Did you want to come?” She looked at him hard. Super hard. He had a lot of explaining to do.

“That drug ring ordeal. The Serpents were the reason I am alive. I remember the bullets hitting me in the warehouse. And I remember the distributors taking our money. The ghoulies left me there to die. I would have given my life for them. And look where that got me. I was able to somehow crawl in the alleyway. And I saw the serpent jacket. Everything was fuzzy. I was in so much pain.” Midge held his hand. “But they helped them.”

“I just never thought I would see the day that you would have a truce with them. Time brings so many changes.”

“Yeah it does.” He gave her a gentle smile. And she returned it. “I'll see you tonight.” He walked her to her car, opening the door for her. Then to Veronica.

And Midge sat there for a second processing it all.

“He is so into you.”

“Or maybe he pities me because of Moose.” She frowned. He had changed so much. And she didn’t realize it until tonight.

“You didn’t say you weren’t interested.”

“Ronni. I don’t know. I've been having bad luck with guys. You know what that means.”

“That third time is the charm.” Ronni was a hopeless romantic.

“That I'm the problem. I'm tired of that. I'm ready to be a solution. My own solution.”

“You’re right. But you still didn’t answer the question. Are you interested?”

“Of course I am.”

“Then go meet him tonight.”

“Can you come with me?” How could she deny her puppy dog eyes?

“Me in serpent territory is tre detrimental right now. But you are my friend so yes. I will. I will just sit in the darkest corner.”

RRRRRR

Josie went to the leather tights on the rack. She couldn’t stop picturing Reggie's face tonight. She wondered was he as nervous as she was? Cheryl put a white cold shoulder shirt against her. She squealed at how cute her sister looked. “Now put red sandals and red lipstick with it. Reggie won't be able to keep his hands off.” The other girls shook their heads laughing.

“You know red isn’t the only color to wear.” Valerie teased. Toni snickered.

“But it's the hottest.” Cheryl flipped her hair playfully.

“You look pretty SiSi.” Melody smiled in awe.

“Now lets find something for the rest of us.” Toni tried to keep Cheryl on track. They all looked through the racks. Going in the fitting rooms. Asking eachother how they looked until they found their perfect outfit.

“We're headed to the shoes.” Valerie, Melody and Toni left them.

“Now for the makeup.” Cheryl pulled her to the Mac Department as the make up artists smiled at her. They all knew her.

And then their smiles turned when Ronni and Midge came into view. They were looking at the different foundations. Cheryl wanted to puke.”Be nice.” Josie said not knowing how to act. So she did nothing.

Ronni wanted to walk to her. Ask if she read her text. She didn’t have the right to. And she had to stop herself from looking at Josie. Cheryl stood beside Josie laughing at her. Yes it was petty, but she was enjoying watching her go through pain after everything.

And even with Veronica there, she felt nothing. It was like she was thin air. It didn’t matter. Cheryl linked her arm in hers as they walked to the cashier.

Josie looked at Veronica handing the clerk a shimmery gold eyeshadow. She gave her an awkward smile. And Veronica returned it. Midge nudged her. There was hope after all.


End file.
